Acquiescence
by GhostWriter25
Summary: Aiding a disabled alien craft leads to a visit to a matriarchal planet where Trip becomes the object of the rescued female's desires. And he struggles with self doubts. (will contain D/S and mild violence)CHAPTER 14 (REVISED-slightly) COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Paramount owns the Star Trek universe...(blah, blah, blah)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is rated R for the subject matter and content. It is not graphic enough to be rated higher, however that could change. So, proceed with that in mind.   
  
  
"ACQUIESCENCE"  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III and Ensign Travis Mayweather worked on refitting Shuttlepod One in shuttlebay one aboard the Enterprise NX-01. Crewman Binkley worked outside, out of earshot, repairing the hull plating.  
  
"So, I told her what I thought she wanted to hear." Tucker was telling Mayweather.  
  
"And it all worked out. Right, sir?" Mayweather asked with certainty.  
  
"Nope."   
  
"It wasn't what she wanted to hear?" The ensign asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh no, it was." The commander assured him. "Only, she saw right through me. That I was only saying it because I knew it was what she wanted to hear."  
  
"Oh." Mayweather still wasn't sure he understood. "Then what happened?"  
  
"We broke up right then and there." Tucker switched tools and went back to work. "I told you,   
Travis, I'm not the guy to talk to about relationships. You need someone like Crewman Spinner or Ensign Brady. Now those guys have it down."  
  
"Commander." T'Pol's voice from outside the pod sounded.  
  
Tucker poked his head out from under the console and saw the sub-commander standing in the doorway. He crawled over, kneeling in the entryway.  
  
"Only twenty more minutes, Sub-commander, and I'll have it up and running and purring like a kitten." Tucker smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Your use of metaphors is unnecessary, but understood." T'Pol informed the chief engineer. "Are you sure about the time?"  
  
"I'm workin' on it." The commander threw a glance to the snickering crewman, who quickly regained his composure.  
  
"When I approached it appeared you had ceased working to converse with Ensign Mayweather."   
  
"Looks can be deceivin'." Tucker retorted.  
  
T'Pol turned. "I will inform the captain of the estimated time of completion."  
  
"Why didn't he just buzz me on the com?" Tucker asked.  
  
"He is, at the moment, monitoring a small vessel drifting approximately ten kilometers directly in our oncoming path."  
  
Mayweather, who was peeking over the commander's shoulder, leaned further out. "Do we know anything about it?"  
  
"No," The reply was direct. "Is the time of twenty minutes still valid from the time you stated, Commander? Or did our repartees cause a delay?"  
  
"Sorry." Tucker frowned. "Twenty minutes from now."  
  
"Archer to the senior bridge crew." The captain's voice cut across the com. "Report to your stations immediately."  
  
T'Pol turned and moved quickly off. Tucker and Mayweather hopped out of the shuttlepod.  
  
"I pity the poor man, Vulcan or otherwise, that hooks up with her." Tucker said to Mayweather and then turned to address the crewman. "Take over in here, Binkley."  
  
"Yes, sir." Binkley moved to the doorway of the pod. "It'll be purring like a kitten in no time, sir."  
  
----------  
  
Tucker and Mayweather followed T'Pol onto the bridge and took their stations. They saw on the viewscreen a small craft, about the size of a shuttlepod.  
  
"Slow us down a bit, Travis." The captain moved up to the ensign's side.  
  
"It looks dead in the water." Tucker thought outloud.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, Commander." T'Pol recounted his words. "Captain, I believe the crafts' markings are familiar to me. I have seen a likeness of it in the past. I will check the Vulcan databases."  
  
"The engines are working, Captain. They're just powered down." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed reported. "There's a small hull breach, like a puncture."  
  
"Irreparable?" The captian asked.  
  
"Shouldn't be." Tucker replied, monitoring his computer.  
  
"Their technology is far superior to Enterprise." T'Pol began to relay her findings. "Vulcans did have contact in the past with this species. Then, males took several females as mates.   
Decades ago a civil war ensued when the females became defiant."  
  
"Who won?" Ensign Hoshi Sato piped up, intrigued.  
  
"Unknown." T'Pol addressed the younger woman. "The Vulcans decided to await contact regarding any changes to their governing body. They were never heard from again."  
  
"What, and where is their planet?" The captain asked.  
  
"Alejian is directly in our path." T'Pol answered. "There is one faint life sign aboard the vessel, Captain."  
  
"The craft has no capabilities for weaponry." Reed offered. "It would appear defenseless."  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving, Lieutenant." T'Pol threw out once again, turning to Tucker who just gave her a cocky grin.   
  
"Let's tow it in." Archer instructed.  
  
----------  
  
The alien pod sat in the docking bay. Archer, T'Pol and Phlox watched as Tucker got the door open. They all peeked in and saw an alien female, of the appearance of fifty Earth years. She was encased in a tubular stasis compartment.  
  
Doctor Phlox moved in and ran a scanner over the case, as the others climbed in after him.  
  
"She appears to be in good health." Phlox deduced. "Just basic humanoid physiology. Nothing too different."  
  
"Can you revive her?" The captain asked.  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem, Captain." Phlox said.  
  
"Captain." Tucker called out from the back of the craft.  
  
Archer moved toward Tucker, who stood in front of the wall staring downward. T'Pol and Phlox looked on as Tucker moved aside. There on the far wall a decayed, alien male corpse was chained by the wrists and ankles inside a stasis tube. There was a long crack in the outer casing.  
  
----------  
  
The monitors and equipment hummed in sickbay, while Archer and T'Pol watched Phlox press a hypospray to the alien woman's neck. The decayed remains of the male alien were in a bag on a bed off to the side. The woman looked startled as she realized she was among strangers.  
  
"It is all right. You are among a non-hostile species." T'Pol informed the woman.  
  
"You are Vulcan." The alien woman said in awe.  
  
"Yes." T'Pol admitted.   
  
"The male." The woman sat up quickly. "Where is he?"  
  
"Your prisoner didn't make it." Archer told her. "His stasis chamber was damaged."  
  
The captain moved aside and the woman looked over to see the remains. She rose, weakly, and moved toward the bed. Reaching out to touch him, she pulled her hand back.  
  
"He was not my prisoner." The woman said. "He was my partner. My mate."  
  
----------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
  
The alien craft was being repaired with reverence by Commander Tucker, with Ensign Mayweather eagerly pitching in. T'Pol ran scans, of her own, while looking over the interior.  
  
"This is amazing." Travis marveled at the console that sat before him.  
  
"Like Christmas mornin', huh?" Trip smiled over at the ensign, noticing the sub-commander inspecting the chains.  
  
"Wonderin' what his crime was?" Tucker asked her.  
  
"These are crude restraining devices for a species with this sort of technology." T'Pol ignored Tucker's question. "There are no weapons in this vessel. The male could easily have overpowered the female and escaped prior to being imprisoned in the stasis tube."  
  
"So why didn't he?" Mayweather asked.  
  
"Perhaps the main purpose of these bindings were not to physically restrain him." T'Pol offered.  
  
"More mental than physical?" Trip clarified.  
  
T'Pol raised her eyebrows and nodded to the commander. Mayweather looked from one officer to the other.   
  
"I still don't get it." Travis sighed.  
  
"He was not a prisoner." T'Pol told them. "He was her mate."  
  
"Hello!" Now it was Trip's turn to raise his eyebrows.  
  
"You get this, sir?" The ensign looked over at the commander, who just grinned and nodded.  
  
"There are other ways to subdue humanoids other than just physically, Ensign." T'Pol explained.   
"One can break them down mentally; spiritually, by using devices such as those to humiliate and degrade them."  
  
"But he was her mate." Travis tried to comprehend. "Why would she want to do that to him?"  
  
"Well, Travis..." Tucker started, then turned to T'Pol. "Do you want to take this one?"  
  
"It was merely a symbolic gesture." T'Pol said.  
  
"Now that's tellin' him." Tucker rolled his eyes unimpressed.   
  
"Symbolic of what?" As soon as he asked the question, the ensign's eyes grew wide. "Oh..."  
  
"Well, Ma," Trip looked at T'Pol. "I do think our boy's growed up."  
  
----------  
  
Treianna, the alien woman, sat regally at the table in the captain's dining room. Archer sat at his place and poured a cup of tea for his guest.  
  
"The team is still working on your ship." Archer told her. "They say it shouldn't be too much longer."  
  
"You have been most kind and generous with your time and your crew." Treianna said.  
  
"You were defenseless out there. Drifting. We couldn't just leave you like that."  
  
"Many would, and have I assume." Treianna sighed. "It has been nearly four months since we set out from our vacation to go back home."  
  
Archer nodded politely and sipped his tea. Treianna studied the captain.  
  
"Your tea all right?" Archer asked.  
  
"Yes, Captain." She smiled at him. "But your eyes search for answers to questions unasked."  
  
"You're very perceptive." The captain smiled back. "I won't deny it. Finding out the other was your mate did stir up questions"  
  
"And rightly so. Many of my planets' customs and traditions are confusing to off worlders. Perhaps when we reach my home world you will join me for the festival. We will be in time, thanks to your kindness."  
  
"Festival?" Archer asked.  
  
"Every fifth year there is a festival where my people celebrate our way of life." Treianna explained. "The chosen way of our ancestors hundreds of years ago. Prior to that time, our people lived much as yours, with males as equals beside females."   
  
"I've heard that. And, somehow, that way of life didn't work for your people."  
  
"The males became restless with one female and began to seek multiple partners." Treianna sat back in her chair. "That made for a very unstable society. Our female ancestors stood up and fought for their right to one male. In doing so, they secured those rights would never be   
violated by claiming their male in a ceremony."  
  
"I see." The captain nodded, uneasy.  
  
"No, but thank you for saying so."   
  
"Then perhaps when I join you for your festival, I will have a better understanding." Archer laughed.  
  
"I will settle for just your acceptance of my people as friends with ways you do not understand." Her smile turned to a troubled far off gaze. "But that would be a first, since travelers in the past have tried to interfere in our way of life. I do not believe you would attempt to change our ways, but it would be your loathing that would be unsettling."  
  
"Loathing?" The captain repeated. "That's a pretty strong word."  
  
"Believe me, Captain. You will either detest my people or you will accept. There will be no in between."  
  
----------  
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed entered the alien vessel and saw Tucker and Mayweather working under the console.  
  
"Commander, the captain wants to see you in his dining room." Reed told him.  
  
"Now?" Tucker all but whined. "Travis and I are real close to puttin' the finishin' touches on this. And I already ate my breakfast."  
  
"Treianna is with him." Reed smiled.  
  
Trip jumped up in seconds flat, dusting himself off. "Well, can't keep the lady waitin'." And he was gone.  
  
Malcolm went over and inspected the chains in the broken stasis tube. "So, do you know what his crime was?"  
  
Mayweather sighed and returned to work. "Sir, lately it seems there's a lot I don't know. And some I wish I didn't."  
  
----------  
  
"There should be one female for every male that you will be bringing to the festival, Captain." Treianna was telling Archer.  
  
"I'll keep it small. Maybe just four of us."  
  
"When we are within range, I will contact my people." Treianna said. "They will be very appreciative to your crew."  
  
The door opened and Tucker entered and stood by the table, with his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"Treianna, this is Commander Tucker. Enterprise's chief engineer." Archer introduced.  
  
Trip nodded. "Ma'am."  
  
Treianna's eyes lit up. "Your address is appreciated."  
  
"My momma taught me well, ma'am." Trip told her.  
  
"Mr. Tucker, I'd like you to sit with our guest, and answer any questions she may have." Archer told him. "I have to prepare an away team for a visit to Treianna's planet. We've been invited to a festival. You in?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Tucker answered, eagerly.  
  
Archer rose and bowed slightly. "If you'll excuse me, Treianna."  
  
"Thank you, Captain." Treianna said.  
  
Archer left and Treianna turned to Trip. "Sit down." He took the seat opposite her. "You are a very polite young man. I know your people have two names; the former being familiar and the latter being the formal."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. My first name's Charles."  
  
"Charles. I like it. Straight-forward and strong."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. I'm the third in my family to carry that name. Charles Tucker III. My mother thought it sounded much the way you do."  
  
"Mother?" Treianna frowned and then her face should recognition. "Ah, the female that birthed you. Our young males are taken from their "mothers" at birth and are raised in the hermitage with several female providers."  
  
"Den mothers." Trip smiled.  
  
"Den mothers?"   
  
"Well you see, ma'am, back on Earth we have these groups that children get into." Tucker explained. "Clubs that females, usually their mothers, kind of organize activities for. Camping, that sort of stuff."  
  
"I see. Well, our females guide the male children into their adulthood and prepare them to take their place in our society."  
  
"Really." Trip replied, looking down at the tablecloth and picking at a wayward thread.  
  
Sensing his discomfort, Treianna changed direction. "Are you looking forward to the festival?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I wouldn't miss it for anything. I signed up for this mission to learn about  
other worlds and customs."  
  
"You may not find my planet to your liking." Treianna cautioned.  
  
"Why do you say that, ma'am?"  
  
"Our customs are different from yours. You may find a disadvantage where you are concerned."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't agree." Trip apologized. "We're just going for a visit."  
  
"You have freedoms that our males do not." Treianna smiled at him. "That opinion being one of them. But that is appealing to me. And that you are not inhibited is refreshing."  
  
Trip laughed, nervously. "I've always been very outspoken, ma'am."  
  
"I like you, Charles. I think you and I are going to get along just fine. You will sit nearest to me at the festival."  
  
"Well, I don't know how the Captain's gonna feel about that." Trip replied. "I think he should be the one..."  
  
"Do you think this has anything to do with what he feels?"  
  
Trip looked into Treianna's eyes. He wasn't sure, but he felt very uneasy in her presence now. She was the guest, so she was in control of the conversation. But he felt the control was moving farther. His palms were getting sweaty, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to bristle. "No, ma'am."  
  
"Tell me, Charles." Treianna began, "Do you enjoy serving Captain Archer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I respect him." Trip answered.  
  
"And does pleasing him satisfy you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, it does."  
  
"What about females? Do you engage in relations with them?"  
  
Trip shifted in his chair, becoming increasingly anxious. "I've had girlfriends. None of them worked out long term."  
  
"Why not?" Treianna ignored his discomfort, now.  
  
"I don't really know." Trip answered, annoyance tinging his voice. "I guess I wasn't attentive enough to their needs."  
  
"So, you are professionally, but not personally." Treianna surmised. "Attentive to others' needs." She added.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"You serve your Captain and this ship and want to do your best. But in a relationship with a female, you lack the training to succeed."  
  
Trip tugged at the collar of his uniform, feeling heat rising in his body. "Look, could we change the subject?"  
  
"Not yet." Was the direct response. "Tell me why this makes you so uneasy?"  
  
"I don't know you very well and the questions you ask are personal."  
  
"Exploring and learning about other planets and cultures will not be successful unless exchange   
of personal information is forthcoming."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Trip agreed. "But it should be willingly given."  
  
"And your will is something you hold in the utmost sanctity." Treianna probed.  
  
"It's what's gotten me where and what I want." He told her, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Treianna regarded the young one, so full of life and fire the likes of which she had never seen.  
"But not what you need...yet." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-  
  
Trip Tucker sat at his terminal in engineering, unnecessarily reviewing and re-reviewing duty rosters for the next week. He had done a pretty good job of feigning being up to his ears in reports.  
  
Treianna had contacted her planet and they were still 14 hours from reaching it. He thought avoiding any other contact with her would be in his best interest.  
  
His mind wandered back to his unsettling visit with Treianna that morning. The woman had made him feel very uneasy, unlike he had never been before in the presence of a female. Usually his uneasiness was caused by his lack of finesse in dealing with someone he was attracted to. Not that he was attracted to Treianna...or was he?  
  
Treianna was a very beautiful older woman. Older was the operative word, though. Hell, Trip thought, she's old enough to be my momma. But there was something about her. She was exotic looking with long, flowing fire-orange colored hair that cascaded down her shoulders like lava. Her eyes were coal black and her skin was milk white and flawless.  
  
"Did you hear me, sir?" Lieutenant Hess asked.  
  
Tucker turned, startled out of his daydreaming. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"It's 1940 hours, sir." She frowned when the commander showed no signs of recognition. "You were expected for dinner with the captain at 1900 hours."  
  
"Oh, geez!" Tucker jumped up. "Thanks, Lieutenant. Mind the store."  
  
----------  
  
Treianna and Captain Archer were well into their main course when the door opened and Commander Tucker bolted in. Both pairs of eyes looked up as he sat down.  
  
"Evening, Captain. Ma'am." He nodded politely to Treianna with only a slight glance upward of his eyes. "I was goin' over the duty roster for next week and lost track of time."  
  
Archer looked puzzled. "Everything all right? You finished those and turned them in the day before yesterday. Early, as usual."  
  
"Yes, sir. Just makin' sure." Trip looked up at him, then plowed through his first course of greens on his plate.  
  
"Is Charles always this devoted to duty, Captain?" Treianna asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. He's very serious about his duties." Archer smiled at her. "That's why I chose him as my chief engineer."  
  
"Does he require much supervision?" She asked, looking at Tucker while she asked the question.  
  
"No, not really." Archer said, noticing Trip was not making any appearance of interest in the conversation. "He has a tendency not to ask permission when it comes to modifications, though. But nothing serious." It was an attempt to lighten the moment, but Trip wasn't buying it.  
  
"And how do you discipline him?" She asked pointedly.  
  
"A slap on the hand most times," was the mumbled remark, in obvious annoyance, from Trip.  
  
"Really?" Treianna asked quite seriously.  
  
"No, he's joking." The captain tried to explain. "I don't find it necessary to discipline my crew unless it's something that might've caused damage to the ship or injury to another."  
  
"If that were the case, what would the punishment be?" Treianna stared intently at Archer now.  
  
"I might restrict their duties, or relieve them. And it would go down in their file." Archer looked over at Trip again, wondering why he sensed tension from his long time friend.  
  
"And if there was no possible damage to the ship or another; how do you express your disappointment, Captain?"  
  
"We talk it out." Archer replied. "I tell them how I feel."  
  
Treianna raised her brows, in disbelief. "And that works?"  
  
"I haven't had to take any trips out to the woodshed on this voyage, yet." Trip looked at Archer out of the corner of his eyes and saw his wry response was not at all met with amusement.  
  
Treianna looked at each of the men trying to decipher the emotions behind each glare.  
  
"Charles is joking again?" She finally decided.  
  
"Yes." The captain said, rolling his tongue against his cheek to let Tucker know he was indeed in trouble. "He's full of one-liners tonight."  
  
"And you do not find these jokes to be amusing. Do you, Captain?" Treianna was revelling in the moment.  
  
"I don't think they're appropriate at the moment." The captain never took his eyes off of the commander, and vice versa.  
  
"So, when are you going to express your disappointment with him?" Treianna placed her fork down on her plate and folded her hands in her lap.  
  
"I was going to wait until later." Archer told her. Then he looked back at Tucker and through gritted teeth added, "When he and I were alone."  
  
"Oh, please, chastise him now, Captain." Treianna beamed like a child who had just been told they were going to get a treat. "I feel it should be immediate or else the infraction will be lessened by the passage of time."  
  
"All right." The captain relented and then shifted in his chair. "Commander, I don't like your attitude at the moment. For whatever reason, you've been making light of our guest's topic of conversation. I'm going to leave it up to you to rectify your rude behavior."  
  
Trip wasn't so much embarrassed as he was angered that he had let his mouth get him into trouble again. Especially in front of Treianna. "I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"Not to me." Archer told him.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. I meant no disrespect." Tucker sighed, looking up at Treianna for the first time.  
  
"You do not feel amusing yourself at the expense of another is disrespectful, Charles?" Treianna asked him.  
  
The commander now looked over to his captain for help. Archer just looked back at him.  
  
"Answer the lady, Charles." There was a deliberate emphasis placed on his best friend's first name.  
  
"Well, yes, but that's not what I was doing." Tucker stressed, trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"No? You see, Captain, Charles is upset with me." Treianna informed him. "I'm afraid I was too personal with my questioning this morning."  
  
"It's not that." Trip defended himself. "I just felt really uncomfortable being talked about like I wasn't here."  
  
"Oh, I think it is that, Charles." She was now sounding very patronizing.  
  
Unable to take anymore of this, Trip let go. "You seem to think you know a lot about me."  
  
"That's enough." Archer scolded. "Commander, I think you better leave the table."  
  
Tucker folded his napkin and placed it on the table as he stood. "I am sorry, ma'am, sir."  
  
"Captain, I feel his behavior is not totally his fault. Please, let him stay." She pleaded now.  
  
"Trip?"   
  
"I'm not very hungry anymore, sir." Trip did not want to be in her company anyway.   
  
"You're dismissed, then." The captain shook his head. Damn Trip for being so pig-headed.   
  
"Wait, Charles." Treianna rose now, with Archer following her action. "I thank you for the meal, Captain. But I am very tired. I wonder if Charles could see me to my quarters?"  
  
"If you're sure." The captain asked.  
  
"Yes. You are a gracious host, Captain."  
  
Treianna nodded and walked to the door. Archer gave Tucker a quick warning glance and they were gone. The captain sat back down, then looked over at the closed door. That was certainly very strange.  
  
----------  
  
Trip walked beside Treianna down the corridor. She glanced over at him, but his eyes were fixed on the toes of his boots.  
  
"You are silent, Charles."  
  
"Wasn't sure if you're still mad at me, ma'am."  
  
"I never was. I enjoy helping young males see their improprieties."  
  
They had reached her quarters and Trip looked everywhere but at the woman.  
  
"Goodnight, ma'am."   
  
"Please come inside." Treianna invited. "I would so like to talk more."  
  
Trip now looked at her skeptical. "I thought you said you were tired."  
  
"Tired, Charles. Not sleepy." She pushed the control pad and turned back to him. "Come."  
  
Trip hesitated and then entered her quarters. He stood by the door, which she closed. She went and sat on the bed and looked up at the young man.  
  
"Please sit down," she offered.  
  
Trip opted for the chair next to the bed and sat down with his hands on his knees. He was leaning forward as if ready to get up at any moment.  
  
"Tell me about your last physical relationship with a female." Treianna plunged in.  
  
"Are we back to that again?" Trip blurted out, standing and placing his hands on his hips.  
  
Treianna smiled locking her eyes on his. He was going to turn and leave, but found that his legs didn't want to do what his mind intended. He stared back at her getting that warm, uneasy feeling again.  
  
"Sit down, Charles."  
  
He had no idea why, but he sat down. It was as if someone pushed him back down in the chair. But she was sitting on the bed and there was no one else in the room.   
  
"What was her name?" Treianna's voice became soft and seductive.  
  
"Natalie." Trip answered. He was hearing himself talk, but he felt strange. Detached, like in a dream.  
  
"Why did it not last?"  
  
"She's on Earth and I'm out here. Not an ideal way to keep a romance burning."  
  
"So, you chose to join this voyage and end the relationship."  
  
"No, she ended the relationship. Not long ago in a letter." His eyelids were getting heavy and he felt the heat rising inside his jumpsuit. He tugged at his collar to get air flowing inside.   
  
"Did you not instigate the end of the relationship by leaving Earth?"  
  
"I---I didn't think so." His head was starting to pound and thinking was becoming difficult.  
  
"You said just now that her being on Earth and you out here was not ideal. Did you not?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I did."  
  
"So, it must have come as no surprise to you when she broke off the attachment."  
  
Trip began to get agitated, feeling like a caged wild animal. He didn't want to be here or answer these questions. "I guess not."  
  
"You guess not?"  
  
"No. I wasn't surprised."   
  
"You long for a relationship with a female that will give you a sense of belonging. Spiritually, as well as physically. Yes?"  
  
"Doesn't everyone, ma'am?" He shook his head to clear it, but it remained cluttered and the pounding was becoming more intense.  
  
"Then why sabotage the ones you have had?"  
  
He had to get a grip. He fought against the waves of nausea that were now rippling through his stomach. "With all do respect, ma'am, I don't think I have. And I also don't think I want to discuss my personal relationships with you further."  
  
Trip stood now, more like he shot up from the chair. He was wobbly on his legs like a newborn colt, but he staggered to the door.  
  
"I did not dismiss you." Treianna said sternly.   
  
Her voice burned in his ears and he stopped, not turning to face her. He wasn't sure why he didn't ignore her and just keep going.  
  
"I am your guest." Treianna persisted.  
  
"To make requests, ma'am. Not to give orders."   
  
"I am your elder. That alone commands respect."  
  
"A certain amount, yes." Trip wiped a bead of perspiration that rolled down the side of his temple. "But my grandma always told me that the majority of respect is earned by, and between, people."  
  
"And I have not yet earned your respect to fulfill my request to stay."  
  
"You make me feel uncomfortable, ma'am." Trip told her with a tinge of regret. Afterall, getting to know people had always been appealing to him.  
  
Treianna got up and walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He slightly recoiled from the touch, but found he could do no more than that.  
  
"Look at me, Charles."  
  
Trip slowly turned to face her, blinking and trying to clear his vision that was becoming blurred. He bent forward, but Treianna grabbed him by both arms to steady him.  
  
"I'm not feeling very well, ma'am. Maybe it's something I ate at dinner."  
  
"You hardly ate at all. Come, sit down."  
  
Treianna took his hands in hers and slowly backed into the room. She turned him around and backed him onto the bed, laying him down. She sat next to him.  
  
"I think I better just leave..." Trip tried to get up but he was becoming weaker.  
  
"Relax. You'll be fine. Just take a few deep breaths." Treianna instructed as she placed her wrist under his nose.  
  
"What're ya doin'?" Trip asked, breathing heavily now.  
  
"If you relax, you might find this pleasurable," Treianna tempted.  
  
Trip drew in a few more breaths of her scent and found it only made him dizzier and even hotter. His instincts kicked into high gear and he pushed her arm away.  
  
"I don't think so, ma'am." He tried to get up, but she pushed him back down, roughly.  
  
"You cannot run away from the truth, Charles."   
  
Trip gathered all of his will and lunged forward. Treianna got up and out of his way as he stumbled to the door, practically falling out into the corridor.   
  
----------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-  
  
Trip laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, one hand tucked under his head and the other across his chest. He hadn't slept much at all and fitfully tossed and turned. His alarm had gone off twenty minutes ago, but he couldn't seem to get himself going.  
  
When he got back from Treianna's last night, he had almost called Dr. Phlox but the belly flip-flops had subsided and he wasn't feeling as weak. So he had jumped in the shower. A cold shower and that seemed to ease the hotflashes he was having.  
  
The fingers of the hand on his chest slowly twirled the blond tufts of hair there. He closed his eyes, soothing himself from this strangely uncomfortable feeling. He was thinking about the way she smelled, like the sweet smell of lilacs in bloom. He inhaled deeply, remembering. He kept trying to understand what had happened in her quarters. How had she been able to get him to talk about things he hadn't even consciously revealed to himself?  
  
The warmth started on his face. Just like last night. The intensity wasn't as great, but the warmth was definitely returning. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed, heading for the cold shower once again.  
  
----------  
  
Archer, Treianna, T'Pol and Hoshi were all present and eating breakfast. A chair at the table, Trip's place, was empty. The door opened and Trip, out of breath, entered. He sat, never making eye contact with anyone.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Cap'n. Ladies. I kinda overslept."  
  
"Oh," the captain remarked. "So you were there."  
  
"Sir?" Trip asked, looking over at him.  
  
"I stopped by your quarters to pick you up. You didn't answer." Archer told him.  
  
Trip pushed the scrambled eggs around on his plate. "Must've been in the shower."  
  
"His tardiness is my fault, Captain." Treianna interjected. "He was with me late last night."  
  
"Oh." Archer remarked in surprise.  
  
There was an uneasy pause as Trip looked up at Treianna and they stared at each other. Hoshi kept her eyes on her plate. T'Pol, sensing the need for distraction, picked up the platter of eggs and held them out to Treianna.  
  
"Would you care for some more eggs?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"No, thank you." Treianna said, breaking her gaze with the commander.  
  
"May I be excused, sir?" Trip finally looked up at Archer. "I really need to get a few things   
done in engineering before we go planet-side."  
  
Archer regarded the younger man sensing his uneasiness. He reached over, took a piece of toast and two pieces of bacon from Trip's plate. He folded the toast over to make a sandwich and held it out to Trip.  
  
"We leave at 1300 hours," was all the permission Archer gave.  
  
"Yes, sir." Trip said. He took the bacon sandwich and he was gone.  
  
"He is a very complex young man." Treianna surmised.  
  
"Not really," Archer disagreed. "He's usually juggling 4 or 5 tasks at once. That's why he's the best."  
  
----------  
  
Captain Archer came up behind the chief engineer and stood studying his back. The shoulders were sagging, his posture telling more than words could. The captain noticed the uneaten toast sandwich sitting on the desk as Trip sat staring blankly at the screen in front of him.  
  
"Thought I'd stop by and see how it was going." The captain said.  
  
Trip all but jumped out of his skin and turned to face Archer. "Oh, great, Cap'n."  
  
"So, did you finish those few "things" you wanted to get done?" Archer asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I did, sir. Everything's just fine." Trip answered, punching buttons on the terminal.  
  
Archer slowly walked over to the desk and picked up the uneaten sandwich. "Not everything."  
  
Trip looked up at him. "I wasn't very hungry."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, sir." Trip told him.  
  
Archer now saw the circles under the commander's eyes and the pale complexion. "You all right? You don't look so good."  
  
"I'm not exactly runnin' on all thrusters, sir," Trip admitted.  
  
"Come on." Archer put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's take a walk."  
  
----------  
  
Trip was laying on a biobed, while Phlox ran a scanner over him and Archer stood nearby.  
  
"It seems like a dream in some parts. It was like I was going crazy or somethin'." Trip was telling them.  
  
"Well, you're not going crazy, Commander." Phlox assured him. "It's very faint, but the traces are there. A minute chemical compound that is causing this jittery feeling. Slight elevated temperature and rise in blood pressure."  
  
"It sure wasn't slight by any means last night," Trip stressed. "When she stuck her arm in my face, I felt like my heart was gonna burst outta my chest."  
  
"So do you know what it is?" The captain asked the doctor.   
  
"Given the events leading up to these symptoms; an educated guess without examining Treianna would be... pheromones," the doctor announced.   
  
"Pheromones!" Trip exclaimed, sitting upright.  
  
"Animal species give off strong intoxicating pheromones to seduce mates of their own species," Phlox verified. "It is possible an alien race could possess the similar abilities that can affect other species."  
  
"She was comin' on to me?" The shock on Trip's face was apparent as the color began to return to his cheeks.  
  
"Wasn't she?" Phlox asked Trip matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's embarrassing," Trip frowned.  
  
"I don't see why," Phlox told him. "It's not like you were in control of the situation in any way, Commander."   
  
"Thanks, Doc," Trip said dejected.  
  
"It could've been a very bad situation." Archer, the voice of reason spoke. "Bordering on criminal."  
  
"By human standards, yes. Perhaps not to Treianna," Phlox reminded him. "She may not be aware any violation occurred."  
  
"So bringing it up to her could be moot," The captain decided.  
  
"And bad for diplomacy if you insult her." Phlox moved to the counter and busied himself.  
  
"What do you say, Trip?"   
  
"I'd just like to forget it happened at all, Cap'n"  
  
"Then I won't say anything to Treianna. But, that leaves you out of the festival," Archer informed him.  
  
"Why," Trip challenged. "Now that I know, I can handle it even better than last night. I did get out with my chastity in tact."  
  
"Barely," Archer shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't that close," Trip argued.  
  
"Trip." The captain used the warning tone he did when his friend was getting close to crossing that fine line.  
  
"Okay," Trip relented. "It was that close, sir."  
  
"What do you think, Doc?" The captain called out to Phlox.  
  
"Mr. Tucker, you may have been lucky last night in that you were already uneasy in her presence." Phlox moved back to the bed. "That may have allowed for some delay in the affects of the pheromones. It is possible, though, that the toxicity could become greater with each encounter."  
  
"That settles it, then." The captain slapped a hand on Trip's knee.  
  
"But that's not fair, Cap'n." Trip was in full blown whine mode now. "I won't be alone with her like last night. I'll be with you, T'Pol and Hoshi."  
  
"Doc?" Archer threw it to Phlox.  
  
"They do say safety in numbers," Phlox shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Damn right," Trip picked up the fight. "I mean, I hardly think Treianna is that hard up to put the whammy on me in public. And besides. I kinda think I need to understand her culture a little better now, sir."  
  
Archer could see the anticipation and wondered why he always fell for those puppy dog eyes Trip so masterfully used on him countless times. "All right, but you stay close to me. We'll get this over with and be on our way."  
  
Trip smiled broadly now and jumped off the bed. "Thanks, Cap'n. You won't regret it."  
  
Archer sighed, shaking his head. "I hope not."  
  
----------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-  
  
Ensign Travis Mayweather hurriedly made his way down the corridor, turning the corner and almost mowing Crewman Elizabeth Cutler down.  
  
"Whoa," Travis exclaimed. "Sorry."  
  
"No," Cutler apologized. "I was flying at full warp myself. I got a call twenty minutes ago to meet the captain and the rest in shuttlebay two."  
  
"Me, too." Travis told her. "I thought it was a little strange, last minute and all."  
  
"Strange or not. Last minute or not," Cutler told him. "I don't care how I get a chance to visit a new planet."  
  
----------  
  
Archer and Tucker stopped in front of the door to shuttlebay two. The captain held his hand over the button and then turned to the commander.  
  
"Since T'Pol is taking charge of this away mission, I've let her know about the incident with Treianna." Archer blurted out, holding his breath and waiting for the reaction.  
  
Tucker stared at him in disbelief, mouth agape and eyes wide as saucers. The captain quickly hit the button and the door opened just as Mayweather and Cutler joined them.  
  
"All ready?" Archer smiled at both of the younger people.  
  
"Yes, sir." Mayweather said with excitement.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Cutler added.  
  
The two made their way inside to the waiting T'Pol, Hoshi and Treianna. Tucker eyed T'Pol who, he swore, was glaring at him suspiciously.  
  
"You told her?" Tucker whispered.  
  
"Don't be obvious, Trip." Archer said putting his best command foot forward leaving Tucker to only follow silently.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, but we had some "things" to tend to." The captain explained to the rest. "I hope, Treianna, you don't mind if I have invited Ensign Mayweather and Crewman Cutler to join us."  
  
"Not at all, Captain." Treianna smiled at the two.  
  
As they boarded the shuttlepod, Archer, T'Pol and Tucker hung back. When the others were inside, Archer unzipped one of his pockets and pulled out a hypospray.  
  
"In case we get separated, you take this one." He said, handing it to T'Pol. "I'll keep the other."  
  
"Is this in case the commander gets...'overheated'?" T'Pol deadpanned.  
  
Trip shot a look to the captain that was caught out of the corner of Archer's eye.   
  
"That's one way of putting it." The captain said.  
  
"What's it gonna do to me?" Trip asked.  
  
"Hopefully deflect Treianna's ammunition." Archer told him.  
  
T'Pol got in the shuttlepod, but before Trip entered he turned back to the captain. "Didja really have to tell her?"  
  
"Yes." Archer reinforced. "You wanted to come, Trip. We have to be prepared for anything. Now get in."  
  
Once they had landed, Treianna finished explaining how the visitors should conduct themselves on the planet. "The males must always walk behind the females. Never in front, or even beside them, unless told to. As visitors you may talk freely, but not too freely."  
  
"Perhaps Commander Tucker should remain here with the shuttlepod, then." T'Pol said without batting an eyelash.  
  
Trip bit his lower lip and looked over at Archer. "Cap'n?"  
  
"All right. Let's just get going." The captain suggested.  
  
----------  
  
They entered the village square where there was the hustle and bustle of setting up for the festival. Children, all boys, set up booths and decorated a stage. Several women surpervised the boys; one woman to each boy.  
  
Their clothes were of the same gauze type material like Treianna's ankle length robe. The males all wore loose fitting pants and sleeveless shirts.  
  
Marisetta, a woman looking to be around forty in human years, caught sight of Treianna and the group. Her face beamed as she walked to meet them with a little girl of about eleven years old in tow.  
  
"Oh Treianna, it is so good to see you." Marisetta said hugging her, cheek against cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Marisetta. Our guests; T'Pol, Hoshi and Elizabeth," Treianna introduced.  
  
"Your ears are pointy," the little girl remarked.  
  
"Hush, Sarasetta." Marisetta told her. "She is so curious."  
  
"I apologize," Treianna offered.  
  
"It is not necessary." T'Pol assured her, bending down to the child's level so she could inspect her ears.  
  
"The males are Jonathan, Charles and Travis." Treianna told Marisetta.  
  
"Which one belongs to you?" Sarasetta asked to T'Pol.  
  
"Their males work alongside them on her ship." Treianna explained to the girl.  
  
"Like the last off worlders," Marisetta said.  
  
"Oh," The little girl's expression changed to dismay. "I hope you stay longer than they did."  
  
"Child, you should get back to the cottage. Your lunch will be on the table waiting for you." Marisetta leaned down and planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Yes, Marisetta." She started to run off, then turned back. "Good bye."  
  
The group continued to walk, with Marisetta talking about village business to Treianna. The women were in front, with the men walking behind.  
  
Treianna addressed T'Pol. "To reciprocate for the kindness you showed me while on your ship, I would like to welcome you to my home to prepare for the festival."  
  
Off to the side a boy of about thirteen knocked over a bucket of paint that spilled and covered the dirt with a gooey greenish puddle. He immediately got down on his knees before the woman in charge of him and bowed his head. The woman noticed the visitors and nodded to Treianna, then took the boy by the arm and marched him into a nearby hut.  
  
"That kid's gonna get it." Trip whispered to Travis.  
  
"Think so?" Travis asked.  
  
Treianna turned to them and her face had an expression of disapproval. Archer caught it and elbowed Trip in the arm. As they made there way a little further, Travis turned to see the boy and woman emerge from the hut. The boy's face was tear streaked and he sniffled slightly. Trip noticed as well and when Travis looked back at him, he gave him the 'I-told-you-so' look.  
  
As they walked up to Treianna's house they saw a young man of about twenty Earth years kneeling in front of the door, his head down.  
  
"Well, what have we here?" Treianna asked amused.  
  
"Camelyn loaned you Zale." Marisetta explained.  
  
Treianna moved to the young man and placed a hand under his chin, lifting it. With her other hand she brushed back his wayward bangs.  
  
"He is so young," she marveled. "Well, I must thank her at the festival. T'Pol, you and the other females will prepare in my chambers. The males will prepare in the back house."  
  
"I will leave you until tonight." Marisetta said turning to leave. "It is so good to have you home."  
  
"Zale," Treianna addressed him. "Take the males to the back house."  
  
Zale rose and moved off, with Jon, Trip and Travis following.  
  
----------  
  
The back house was not really a house at all. It was more like a storage shed with what appeared to be a work bench. Trip went to look out the window.  
  
"You will be given the proper attire to wear for the festival. For now, you will just wait  
here." Zale told the Enterprise crewmen.  
  
"Thank you." Jon nodded.  
  
"Zale," Trip caught him as he was leaving. "Do we have to stay in here?"  
  
"You may go outside as far as the beginning of the garden only," Zale explained.  
  
After Zale left, Jon noticed Trip begin to pace and poke around.  
  
"So, here we are." Travis said sitting on a crate. "Just what are we here as? Voyeurs?"  
  
Trip stopped pacing and looked at Jon. "What'd ya tell him?"  
  
"Basically all we know. This is a female dominated planet and we're going to their mating festival." Jon answered.  
  
"Makes me feel a bit creepy." Travis shook his shoulders in emphasis. "Women and men are equals. Neither should dominate the other."  
  
"In a perfect society that would be true, Travis." The captain tried to explain. "But there's no absolute when dealing with passionate beings. In the most civilized worlds there are forms of dominant and submissive behaviors. Even still on Earth."  
  
"We'd like to think that's not the case, but to some degree it's always there." Trip added, picking up a long, thin, flat wooden object. He thought it looked like something to stir paint with, but it was clean.  
  
"What do you think happened to that boy in the square?" Travis wondered.  
  
"By the look on his face, I'd say a good old fashioned spanking." Trip said, suddenly holding the wooden object out and then putting it back quickly.  
  
"You don't know what went on to cause him to cry, Trip," Jon told him. "You're speculating. Besides, even if you're right, T'Pol would remind us that in this society it's not wrong."  
  
----------  
  
"You will be brought your ceremonial gowns to wear for the festival. I do hope you will enjoy yourselves." Treianna told the women as they entered a the bedroom.  
  
"Thank you," T'Pol said.  
  
"Will the men also wear ceremonial clothing?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Yes," Treianna nodded. "But theirs will be plain."  
  
"You mean simple?" Liz asked.  
  
"I mean...plain." Treianna turned and went to the door. "Relax and I will be back soon."  
  
After she left, Hoshi turned to the other women. "This ought to be entertaining, to say the least."  
  
"It is a mating ritual. A pairing of partners. That is entertaining to you?" T'Pol inquired.  
  
"Well, in a way, yes." Hoshi said. "Mating rituals, courting among species varies in technique. But the basics remain the same."  
  
"It is the varying techniques you find entertaining?" T'Pol was starting to get the idea.  
  
"Oh yeah." Hoshi smirked at Liz, who smiled back. "And especially when the girl has the  
upper hand."  
  
"I know," Liz giggled like a school girl. "I can't wait."  
  
Both girls started to giggle. T'Pol just raised her brow and wondered if this hadn't been a good idea.  
  
----------  
  
Trip continued to pace and periodically looked out the window. Travis and Jon were talking quietly off in a corner. Jon looked up, beginning to get concerned.  
  
"A little warm in here for you, Trip?"  
  
"I'm fine, sir. Just a little antsy. Think maybe I could go outside?"   
  
"Stay close and don't wander." Jon told him.  
  
Trip nodded and was out the door in a flash. Travis studied the captain.  
  
"Something wrong, Captain?" Travis asked. "We didn't bring any weapons, because you said this was a diplomatic mission. Do you think otherwise now?"  
  
"No, Travis. Not at all. Just want to stick to the rules."  
  
----------  
  
Trip eyed the house from the back house stoop. He wondered what she was doing in there. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her. Yeah, he thought, pheromones.  
  
Before he knew it, he was at the edge of the garden. There was a cobblestone path that led up to the house. As he stood there he could see Treianna through the window. She was standing in one of the rooms talking to Zale.  
  
Now he was inside the garden, making his way to the window. He ducked down and slowly raised his head to peer inside. Treianna was now sitting at her desk, working. Zale was no where to be seen.  
  
Treianna rose and moved off, so Trip quickly crouched down and leaned against the house. What the hell was he doing? He knew he would get into big trouble if it was found out he broke one of their rules, let alone disobeyed the captain.  
  
He rose up and looked inside the house. He couldn't see Treianna anymore, so he looked from one side to the other. Where did she go?  
  
"Charles!"  
  
Trip spun around and saw Treianna and Zale standing behind him. Zale looked shocked, but Treianna just smiled at Trip.  
  
"Did you not tell them to stay out of the garden, Zale?"   
  
"Yes, mistress." Zale answered.   
  
Trip's hands were beginning to perspire now and he could feel his body temperature rising. He stared at her, wondering if she was going to rat on him to the captain. "You may go, Zale." Treianna told him. "See to the attire for the males. Charles and I have to decide what we're going to do about this. Correct, Charles?"  
  
Trip tried to swallow, but his throat was dry. "Yes, ma'am," was all he could manage to say.  
  
----------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-  
  
Treianna finished up the work at her desk; the work she was interrupted in the middle of by Trip's snooping. He stood in the center of the room, not having been invited to take a seat, surveying his surroundings.   
  
The room was sparsely furnished with a sofa, coffee table, the desk, and little else. Trip took a deep breath as his thoughts diverted to the captain. He wondered what Jon was thinking since Trip had been gone so long. He guessed it had been at least twenty minutes.  
  
"You are troubled, Charles. What is it?"  
  
Trip turned to see Treianna had moved to the sofa and was looking up at him.  
  
"I think you know, ma'am."  
  
A gentle smile crossed her face and Treianna asked, "Are you frightened of me?"  
  
"Not really." Trip stared right into her eyes. "Just frightened of being forced to do something I don't want to. Something I have no control over."  
  
"Come and sit beside me." Treianna patted the sofa cushion next to her.  
  
"I'll stand if it's all the same to you." Trip countered, slightly backing up.  
  
The smile disappeared from her face and her expression was serious. "No, it is not the same to me."  
  
Damn! There it was again. The warmth inside of him traveling up to his face. Trip began to tug at his collar. Why did he come here? How could he be so stupid? She had him right where she wanted him; on her grounds.  
  
"Please don't." He looked at her, his eyes pleading.  
  
"What you need and what you want are not the same." Treianna got up and glided over to him. She reached a hand out, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He pulled away from her touch, his jaws tightly closed and his breathing becoming difficult. "I know what you need, Charles."  
  
"How the hell do ya think ya know what I need, lady?" Trip's hands balled up in fists at his sides.  
  
"You came to the house, Charles. Why?"  
  
"I---I don't know." Trip closed his eyes and shook his head to clear the cobwebs that were forming in his brain.   
  
"I do. Because you felt a need. A need that was so great you could not deny yourself the satisfaction."  
  
"No," Trip said backing up toward the door, the anxiety peaking. "Just let me go back with the others."  
  
Treianna reached out to pet his head but Trip stiffened in defiance and she stopped.  
  
"Why is it you will not let yourself go? There is no shame in giving yourself over to your needs." She continued to place her hand on his temple, as he closed his eyes.  
  
Trip allowed himself to enjoy the feeling now. Her hand was soft and her caressing made it easier to breathe somehow. But as she continued to stroke his head, the warmth was growing and becoming hotter. His palms were sweating profusely and his stomach was churning. Suddenly, as if he was ejected from where he stood he pulled away and bolted for the door.   
  
"Stop!" Treianna raised her voice. Trip did just that, with his hand on the door. "For now, Charles, to leave is what you want. But you will learn your wants will take second place to your needs."  
  
He hesitated for a second and then pulled the door open and ran off.  
  
----------   
  
Zale had told Jon and Travis of Trip's disobedience. Archer just about shoved Zale aside and headed for the door when Trip burst in, sweating and breathing heavily.  
  
"Trip, you okay?" Jon asked him. Trip just slumped down on the nearest crate, wiping his face on his sleeve. "You were told to stay away from the house."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Trip looked up at the captain, his eyes filled with regret. "I couldn't help it, ya know?"  
  
"You have no idea what sorry is." Zale told Trip, placing the clothing he carried on the bench. "If he had been any other male, he would know what sorry means around here."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Travis asked, starting to go through the cloth.  
  
"You need not know. Does not concern you. Here are your wrappings. Will you need help in  
putting them on?"  
  
Travis held one of the wraps up which looked exactly like an adult sized diaper with tassels hanging off of one side.  
  
"No thanks," Travis frowned. "They're pretty...basic."  
  
"Then I will leave you. See to it that you stay inside until you are sent for," Zale directed at Trip and then left.  
  
Jon bent down in front of Trip, who hung his head and rubbed his temples.  
  
"What happened?" Jon asked.  
  
"It was like I was drawn there by some sort of need." Trip shook his head. "I can't explain it. I just had to see her."  
  
"It's okay. I'm not blaming you. Then what happened?"  
  
"Once inside the house it started again," Trip continued. "Only stronger. And she was...I don't know, playing with my mind. Then I got...kinda scared and ran out."  
  
"What do you want to do?" Jon asked him. "Do you want to go back to the ship?"  
  
"Hell, I don't know. Maybe, Cap'n. Cuz she sounded like she's not gonna let up."  
  
Travis still stood by the bench, listening and watching the other two. He hadn't been included in the conversation, but since he was there he figured he was entitled to know what was going on.  
  
"Sirs?" Travis spoke up. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Sorry, Travis," Archer apologized. "Trip needs to get back to Enterprise."  
  
"I'll take him and bring back the shuttlepod." Travis offered.  
  
"No," the captain decided. "I think we better keep this low key. Archer to T'Pol," he said into his communicator.  
  
"Yes, Captain," T'Pol's voice replied.  
  
"I think we need to get Trip out of here. He's not exactly himself."  
  
"Do you want me to notify Treianna some of us are leaving?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"No, I think it best if we transport him out. Get in touch with Lieutenant Reed and set it up."  
  
"Understood, sir."   
  
----------  
  
"Is Commander Tucker sick?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"He is a bit overcome with the atmosphere?" T'Pol told her.  
  
"It's a minshara class planet. There's nothing harmful here," Liz said.  
  
"Not to any of us." T'Pol explained. "But Commander Tucker is...at risk."  
  
Hoshi shook her head in disappointment. "He'll be sorry he missed the festival."   
  
"Perhaps," T'Pol stated, "it's for the best."  
  
----------  
  
Treianna adjusted the speaker before her on the desk. She smiled and pushed a button.  
  
"Treianna to Marisetta."  
  
"Marisetta here." The voice came across the box.  
  
"I believe some of our guests are being distracted."   
  
"How," Marisetta asked.  
  
"Interruptions from their ship. They may leave early. But I would hate for them to leave without giving us a chance to show what kind of a people we are."  
  
"What do you have in mind, Treianna?"  
  
"I believe we need to take away the distraction." Treianna told her. "Activate the magnetic layer in the upper atmosphere. That should take care of any transmissions from or to their ship."  
  
There was a lengthy pause. "Treianna, I ask you again, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Marisetta, do not worry so. I just want them all to be present at the festival. For their benefit as well as ours. Now will you do that for me?"  
  
"Yes." Marisetta answered, uneasily. "Treianna, we were all saddened to hear of the loss of Trey. But you have the opportunity to claim a new mate tonight. I know you always enjoyed a challenge, but Zale is very eager to please and young enough to be taught your ways."  
  
"Tonight I will pick the perfect mate for me, Marisetta. You will see. Until tonight."   
  
Oh, she enjoyed a challenge all right. It had been so many years since she was presented with one. But here it was and she was going to see that no one got in the way.  
  
Treianna smiled out into the empty room. She knew her planet's technology was above that of the visitors. If their ship tried to interfere with her goal, the Alejians could launch an attack from the grounds that would sail into the sky and disintegrate their starship. She hardly believed the captain would risk that. And even if he did, she would still have the one she wanted. The chosen one.   
  
----------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-  
  
Lieutenant Reed sat at his station trying desperately to get a fix on the away team. Sub-commander T'Pol had contacted him to tell him they needed to transport Commander Tucker off the planet. Fully aware of the vulnerabilities imposed upon the commander by Treianna, he could only surmise that another attempt at seduction had occurred. But the signal began to break up and within a matter of seconds they were completely cut off. He could neither hail them nor locate their bio signs on the planet's surface.  
  
This was damn frustrating. No weapons were taken, against Reed's better judgement, because the captain felt that no one was in any danger of death. They had added two more to the away team to make the numbers greater and the chances of Tucker being alone with Treianna were slim. Apparently, he sighed, not slim enough.  
  
----------  
  
Trip was hiding behind a crate, sulking. This sudden magnetic interference had messed up his chance for getting out of the way of Treianna's pheromone fall-out. The captain told him he would see to it that he didn't wander away and to just relax. But Trip knew Jon too well and his eyes showed that he was still worried.   
  
Trip had not anticipated these ceremonial huggies and was not going to show himself until he absolutely had to. Travis and Jon were chatting away out in the shed like nothing was unusual. They had both changed right out there in the open and even helped each other with the tassel like belt. Zale had popped in again earlier to tell them to make sure the tassel was on the left. Left, right, what's the difference? It still looked stupid.  
  
"Are you going to sit there in the corner all evening?" Archer called out.  
  
"If I can." Trip mumbled.  
  
"Come on, Commander." Travis coaxed. "It's not so bad. It's kinda fun. Like Halloween."  
  
"Travis," Trip sat up, peeking over the stacked crates. "I don't wanna play dress up. I don't wanna be here. Okay?"  
  
"It was your decision, Trip." Archer reminded him.  
  
"Well, why couldn't ya pull rank and make me stay?" Trip shot back.  
  
"I tried," The captain said. "Okay, okay. Let's drop it. But next time you start pestering me about my first decision...I'm going to remind you of this."  
  
The door opened and Zale, in ceremonial garb, entered.  
  
"It's time." Zale announced. "Just follow me, single file, and we'll meet up with the mistresses at the edge of the garden."  
  
Jon and Travis stood up, falling in behind Zale. They waited a few seconds and then Trip came out from behind the crate and fell in quickly behind Travis. Travis turned his head and looked at the commander.  
  
"You look great." Travis complimented Trip. "Except your tassel's wrong."  
  
Travis reached over to resituate and fluff out Trip's tassel. Trip slapped his hand away.   
  
"No talking," Zale reminded them.   
  
They made their way to the edge of the garden. Jon could see the women up ahead and he was taken by the sight. The robes were stunning, made of a see-through chiffon material of light gold. Underneath they wore sequined covered undergarments, each of a different color with a matching jewel nestled in their navel. T'Pol's and Elizabeth's short hair were adorned with wisps of a floral sprig that resembled baby's breath. Hoshi's long, black hair was down with the same floral sprigs interwoven within.  
  
Travis let a low whistle escape which made Trip peek around him to see what he was looking at. Upon seeing the women, he immediately shifted his gaze to Treianna. She was dressed the same way and she was ogling him. He quickly popped back in line and hid behind Travis. Damn! Why did he do that?   
  
The women couldn't keep their eyes off of the men. Hoshi wasn't sure if it was insubordinate to gawk at her superior officers, but she had to admit they were hot! Liz nudged her and they both sighed, trying to act nonchalant. T'Pol just stood as rigid as ever, however one eyebrow raised as she finally got a full view of her captain.  
  
"The meal will precede the ceremony." Treianna informed the guests. "You will all sit with me, but the men must sit behind us females. Remember, you do not eat or make any move until the women have started first."  
  
"Understood," Archer responded.   
  
"How long does the ceremony last?" Hoshi asked, excitedly.  
  
"It is quite brief." Treianna assured her. "The chosen ones have been decided upon already, and the females merely claim them and immediately return to their huts to...complete the ritual."  
  
"Oh," Liz scrunched her nose up and started to blush. She leaned in to Hoshi and whispered, "Way to go, Hoshi."   
  
"Sorry," Hoshi giggled.  
  
"Shall we go?" Treianna turned to head off and the other women fell in side by side.   
  
The men, following Zale's lead, formed a line side by side behind them. Zale was behind Treianna and Archer motioned for Trip to move up behind T'Pol. Jon wasn't taking any chances and wanted Trip near him and T'Pol. Jon fell in behind Hoshi.  
  
"There ain't a whole lotta places to hide a hypospray, Cap'n." Trip whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "You do have it?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Jon nodded. "Let's just hope I don't have to go for it in public."  
  
----------  
  
The square was lit by the lanterns that hung overhead and there were torches lining the perimeter. The tables were low at about two feet off the ground with everyone sitting on cushions. The food was plentiful and delicious with vegetables, fruits and pasta type substances. Meat was not overly used in the dishes, but there was some and it tasted an awful lot like chicken. The drink was a wine that had a bite to it along with a citrus after taste.  
  
T'Pol kept turning around to check on Trip, since the captain was not allowed to speak and could not inform her if there was a problem. She noticed he hadn't even touched his food.  
  
"Is your stomach bothering you, Commander?" T'Pol asked Trip.  
  
"Uh, no." Trip answered.   
  
"Then I suggest you not offend our hosts and eat something." T'Pol suggested.  
  
Trip looked down at the plate and started to scoop up the food with his fingers like the rest. He wondered why he wanted to come here. Maybe he still was slightly feverish when he begged the captain to let him come. After what Treianna was doing to him on Enterprise, he should've just let it go.   
  
As the meal came to a close, a different beverage was served in a gold chalise. They were already pre-poured and placed in front of each person.  
  
"Do not drink these yet," Treianna told the women. "Wait for the toast."   
  
Drums started thumping off in the distance. It was a primal beat. Treianna rose and whispered to T'Pol and then moved off behind the stage.  
  
"It's showtime." Trip mumbled.  
  
Treianna was on the stage now, her hands raised and outstretched with one holding her chalise.  
  
"As you all know, I have lost my Trey." Treianna began, as the crowd mumbled in sadness. "I will be claiming another tonight to take his place. He was so young and full of eagerness to please me when I first chose him. He was loyal and obedient. But, I always look for challenges. On the governing board I seek out the issues that appear to have no solutions. Perhaps, because we raise our boys to learn to serve us as men, we have lost the greatest challenge of all."   
  
Trip was staring, mesmerized, at Treianna. She was talking to the crowd, but he was feeling her with him. He couldn't explain it, but he knew she was getting to him again. He was feeling warm and the sweat started at the back of his neck.  
  
"Let us raise our glasses, all, and drink to this night." Treianna said.  
  
They all drank. The drums became louder and Treianna waved her arms over the crowd. "As is our right, for which our ancestors fought to achieve, let us now claim the male we have chosen as our own."  
  
It was a melee. Women flying across the square, grabbing men by the arms, pulling them to their feet and dragging them off into the night. T'Pol, Hoshi and Liz watched in amazement and then turned to look behind them at the men.  
  
Jon was leaning forward, his head in his hands. Travis was passed out, his face in his empty plate. And Trip was just staring at Treianna with glazed eyes and sweat beading his face.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Hoshi asked, alarmed.  
  
"I believe the captain and Ensign Mayweather have been drugged." T'Pol announced. "Commander Tucker is...being affected by another source."  
  
Suddenly Treianna was at Trip's side, pulling him up and roughly yanking him off. Hoshi and Liz jumped to their feet as T'Pol rose slowly.  
  
"Wait," T'Pol told the two. "We are at a disadvantage. Make no sudden moves."  
  
"Treianna took Commander Tucker!" Hoshi yelled over the pounding drums.  
  
"T'Pol..." Archer's weakened voice strained to be heard.  
  
"Captain," T'Pol knelt by his side.   
  
"Trip..." The captain inquired. "Get him back."   
  
"I will find a way, Captain." T'Pol assured him.   
  
"How?" Liz asked in disbelief.  
  
"Perhaps I can help you," a voice behind them said.  
  
The women turned around and saw Marisetta standing in front of the table, with a sad expression on her face.  
  
----------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The intoxicating pheromones are altering Trip's perceptions of his wants. Thought I'd throw that out before I got reviews complaining that he shouldn't be getting into this.   
REMINDER:  
Next chapter will have S&M eluded to or actually described. Again, it will not be graphic.  
  
  
Chapter 8-  
  
Marisetta had insisted that T'Pol and the others come back to her hut. She didn't have to convince them too much that making any hasty moves to liberate Commander Tucker at this time could prove dangerous to themselves, the Enterprise and especially the commander.  
  
Liz and Marisetta rousted Mayweather enough to get him on his feet with their assistance. T'Pol and Hoshi helped their captain on their short journey to Marisetta's residence. Once inside, Marisetta explained to the visitors that Treianna had been ailing prior to her vacation with Trey.  
  
"She had been working way too hard on the council," Marisetta explained. "The stress had gotten to the point where she was making decisions that others felt would jeopardize our customs."  
  
"In what way?" T'Pol asked, as she helped the captain sip some of Marisetta's tea. He sat on the sofa, his head resting on her shoulder.  
  
"She began to question our ways of raising the male children to serve us as adults." Marisetta tried to explain.  
  
Travis began to stir on the sofa, coming around a little. "She said something like that tonight." Hoshi remembered, pouring some tea and handing it to Liz who was seated next to Travis. "Something about enjoying challenges."  
  
"Well," Marisetta sighed, "I think she was beginning to see our males as no challenge."  
  
"Because they're brought up to serve," T'Pol surmised, "I would assume they have very little failings."  
  
"Therefore," Liz realized. "No challenge."  
  
"Exactly." Marisetta concurred. "It is not a problem for most of us. The dominance and submission roles have become nothing more than ritualistic foreplay."  
  
"But that was not always the case?" T'Pol said.  
  
"No." Marisetta moved to pour herself some tea and then sat in a chair next to Hoshi. "In the beginning it was needed to keep the men in their place. It was used as punishment for their resistance. But you must understand, that was many years ago. Before Treianna, or any of us elders, were even born. It was after the civil war when it was needed."  
  
"You are a passionate people," T'Pol stated. "There are always those that seek out another path. Even one that goes backward instead of forward."  
  
"What about the interference..." Archer muttered, still groggy. "That wasn't a natural occurrence, was it?"  
  
"Treianna had it put in place." Marisetta admitted. "I knew it was going to be a mistake, but she is the head of the council. I don't need to tell you that our technology is far superior to yours. And even with her stresses, our people look up to her. Her mother, grandmother, great grandmother were all rulers. Treianna claimed your commander in the ceremony. By our customs."  
  
"But those customs are not our own." Hoshi argued, getting upset. "We were guests."  
  
"Guests," T'Pol reminded her, "that are at the mercy of our hosts."  
  
"Then how do we get Commander Tucker back?" Liz asked.   
  
"There is a way." Marisetta thought as she got up and moved to her computer terminal on her desk. "It will put me out of favor with Treianna, because she will know that I told you."  
  
"We will appreciate any assistance you could give us, Marisetta." T'Pol said, fixing her eyes on the woman.  
  
"Then we must hurry." Marisetta said, motioning T'Pol over to her.  
  
----------  
  
Treianna's bed chamber was dimly lit with scented candles around the room. The flickering of the flames made it even more difficult to focus and Trip tried to blink his vision clear. But all he kept seeing were blurry shadows. He knew he was lying on her bed, still in his ceremonial wrap. He couldn't really remember how he got there, but he knew it was Zale that brought him in and placed him on the bed.  
  
His neck was itching and he raised a hand to scratch it, but felt cold metal. His fingers ran around the source which he realized was a collar. He could feel two bumps on either side.  
  
"You will get used to it." Treianna's voice told him.  
  
Trip looked down at the foot of the bed and saw her standing there holding a small box no bigger than a communicator.  
  
"What is it?" Trip slurred, heavily intoxicated by his captor's pheromones.  
  
"It's a training collar." Treianna informed him. "An antique, actually. It belonged to my great, great, great...Well, never mind. As long as you do as your told, I won't have to push this button."  
  
She came around the side of the bed and sat down, holding the box up to his eyes.  
  
"Once I press the button and then release it, the collar will begin to constrict. It will continue until I press it and release it again."  
  
"Why..." Trip asked. "Why are you doin' this?"  
  
"I've chosen you, Charles." Treianna told him. "We both will get what we need out of this union."  
  
Treianna put the box on the nightstand and placed her hands on his chest. She slowly began to rub the palms of her hands on his chest and stomach. Trip's face and body were covered in perspiration and his breathing was ragged. His arms were lying limp at his sides. He started to roll his head from side to side in defiance, since he could move no other part of his body.  
  
"Relax, Charles."  
  
"Please?" He pleaded. "Don't."  
  
"You resist still? Charles, stop denying what you know is true. You need this as much as  
I want it." Treianna leaned in and kissed Trip's lips gently.  
  
Trip turned his head too late, but managed to raise one arm and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"You have much to learn." Treianna said with foreboding.  
  
There was a faint rap on the door and Zale's voice called out, "Mistress Treianna. Mistress Marisetta is here with the off worlder Mistress T'Pol."  
  
Treianna did not look surprised. She expected as much. "I will be out, Zale." She looked down at Trip, who just looked at her through glazed eyes. "Do not try to move, Charles."  
  
She got up, taking the control box with her. When she was gone, Trip tried to push himself up. It was no use. He was as weak as a newborn colt. He decided it was best to stay put and see what T'Pol had in mind. He wasn't really in any danger. How could he be? T'Pol, the captain, none of them would let anything happen to him. No, they wouldn't, he thought. But what about himself? He was feeling sensations that he had never felt before. He felt an abandon he had never experienced with a woman.   
  
No! It's just the pheromones clouding his mind. He wasn't enjoying any of this. It was frightening to think she could do anything to him and he had no control over it. And yet...he started to feel the warmth all over his body. It was as if his body was betraying him. His mind said this was wrong, not what he wanted. But his body was reacting differently, independently from his brain. And the stirring in his groin was becoming too intense to ignore.  
  
----------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-  
  
T'Pol stood with Marisetta under the watchful eye of Zale. All T'Pol needed to do here was state her position and retrieve her's and her fellow crewmen's uniforms. She knew she could not force any issue at this time. That was unfortunate for Commander Tucker, but realistic.  
  
Treianna entered from her bed chamber, still dressed in her ceremonial gown. She nodded to Zale and waved her hand, to which he immediately bowed at the waist and backed out of the room.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you on this evening, but our guest wishes to challenge your choice of a mate." Marisetta announced.  
  
"Is that so?" Treianna smiled at T'Pol.  
  
"Yes." T'Pol answered.  
  
"That is an ancient right, not enacted in years." Treianna knowlingly directed at Marisetta.  
  
"But still valid." Marisetta countered.  
  
Treianna turned toward T'Pol and regarded her closely. "Charles belongs to you? Or your captain?"  
  
"Commander Tucker belongs aboard the Enterprise," was T'Pol's direct response.  
  
"You, no doubt, have researched the procedures to this right, Marisetta?" Treianna asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you also know that as head of the council, I reserve the right to discount a claim." Treianna smiled at her.  
  
"Treianna," Marisetta moved closer to the woman. "I know you are not thinking clearly. You have suffered a great loss in Trey..."  
  
"That is enough!" Treianna cut her off. "If I allow T'Pol her challenge, I will have Charles taken to the hermitage for holding and purification until the challenge can be arranged."  
  
"When will we be informed of your decision?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"Before the sun sets in two days." Treianna replied.  
  
"Then I wish to see him now." T'Pol told her.  
  
Treianna smiled. "If you are to claim him in the ritual, then he must not be influenced by you prior to the challenge."  
  
"You have had lengthy contact with him and will continue to," T'Pol reasoned. "I have not. I am requesting a brief time with him prior to his isolation."  
  
"It is reasonable, Treianna." Marisetta reinforced.  
  
"Very well," Treianna nodded. "Follow me."   
  
----------  
  
Treianna let T'Pol in, surprisingly retreating and closing the door. T'Pol saw Tucker lying on the bed, eyes closed as if asleep. She moved closer to him and stood next to the bed watching his face. His exposed skin glistened in the candlelight as his tense muscles were defined with perspiration.  
  
"Commander," T'Pol called to him. Trip's eyes fluttered open and she thought he looked dazed and weak.  
  
"Please, no." Trip moaned.  
  
T'Pol sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Trip."  
  
He turned his head to her and blinked back the fog. A faint realization crossed his face. "T'Pol?"  
  
"Yes. It appears you are under the influence of Treianna once again."  
  
"Can't move," Trip whispered. "Feels like I'm paralyzed."  
  
"What is this?" T'Pol fingered the collar around Tucker's neck.  
  
"To keep me in line." Trip said. "She's got a box. If I'm a bad boy she'll choke the life outta me."  
  
"That is illogical." T'Pol told him. "To kill you for an infraction would not serve her purpose. However, the discomfort could be enough to 'keep you in line'." T'Pol produced the hypospray from her sequined brassiere. "You are too vulnerable. You will not be able to thwart her advances."  
  
"Get me outta here, please?" Trip asked her.  
  
"That is the goal. However, it will not be easy." T'Pol placed the hypospray to Tucker's neck and a soft swoosh was heard.  
  
"How come I knew you'd say that?" Trip asked, sarcastically. He started to move slightly on the bed, the injection working instantly.  
  
"I had to protest Treianna's claim to you according to their customs. Now she and I must compete for your submission."  
  
"Come again?" Trip squinted at her.  
  
"We will attempt to seduce you without any physical contact, to see which one of us can stimulate you. Cause you to submit to our commands."  
  
Trip's expression could only be described as sickened. "Please tell me that hypospray isn't workin' and I'm still real fuzzy."  
  
"As appalling as that thought is to you, that is the situation."  
  
"How the hell are you gonna compete against Treianna's pheromones?" Trip rubbed his eyes now, lifting his head slightly. "Geez, it's bad enough havin' this happen to me in private. But you, of all people, are gonna have a front row seat to the peep show."  
  
"As well as the captain, Ensigns Mayweather and Sato, Crewman Cutler and the council."  
  
Trip flopped his head back down and closed his eyes. "Just go back to the shuttle, grab one of those phasers we left behind, crank it up and take your best shot."  
  
"Perhaps we can find a less final solution." T'Pol told him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." Trip said. "I only see one of ya now."  
  
"Treianna has two days to decide whether or not to allow my contesting of her claim on you." T'Pol told him. "You understand that we are not in any position to prevent her from keeping you here with her."  
  
Trip inhaled a deep, ragged breath and let it out slowly. "I know."  
  
"Remember, Commander," T'Pol said. "You can try to fight off her advances, but that may only prove to cause you more...discomfort. In the end, her pheromones may become stronger and you will not be able to defend yourself. Nothing that may happen will be perceived as your fault."  
  
Trip eyed the stoic vulcan. Was she trying to make him feel better? Consoling him about the fact that it was inevitable he would most likely not leave this planet with his honor in tact?  
  
"I'll give it one helluva try, Sub-commander." Trip smiled at her.  
  
T'Pol rose and went to get the women's uniforms. Once they were neatly over her arm, she turned back to the commander. He was looking at her longingly. She knew he wanted to come with her; back with the others where it was safe.   
  
"I believe Treianna will allow the challenge." T'Pol finally said. "She believes there is no contest against her control. And she is right. This will just allow us time for a solution that will be less damaging overall."  
  
Trip let out a small laugh. Less damaging overall. Well, anything for the masses.   
  
"See ya in two days?" Trip asked.  
  
T'Pol cocked her head to the side in a half nod and exited the room.  
  
Trip stared at the orange light dancing on the walls and the ceiling. He wasn't as confused as he was before T'Pol zapped him with the drugs. But he still wondered why he was so afraid of Treianna. She was an attractive woman that was totally enamoured with him. Why should he resist her advances?   
  
He sighed and shifted on the bed, lying on his side now and staring at the door. Why resist, he asked himself? He knew damn well the answer to that. Because she was a control freak. One hundred percent her way or no way. Except he really wasn't sure what 'her way' was. And that, he decided, was what scared the hell out of him.  
  
----------   
  
Marisetta had Zale retreive all of the men's clothing. She and T'Pol made their way back to her hut in silence for most of the way. Marisetta knew the vulcan must be concerned for Charles.  
  
"I do not believe he is in any real danger," Marisetta said. "Treianna is firm, but not cruel."  
  
"He is wearing an ancient training collar." Then T'Pol reminded her, "And she is not acting like herself, you have said."   
  
Marisetta sighed, wearily. "He will be all right."  
  
"You do not know Commander Tucker. He is stubborn and can be very difficult. I believe those will not be traits Treianna will allow in her presence."  
  
"No," Marisetta shook her head. "I'm sorry," was all she could say.  
  
----------  
  
The only feasible plan had Marisetta deactivating the magnetic field in the upper atmosphere without Treianna's authorization or knowledge. Once back aboard the shuttle, they could contact Reed and have Trip transported back. This was risky, but Marisetta believed it the only solution if they could not get Treianna to realize the ludicrousness of the situation she had created. Marisetta also believed Treianna would not go so far as to destroy their starship, no matter how upset she was.  
  
Their hostess did not hold to the gender pecking order with the Enterprise crew. Marisetta allowed the men to stay in the house in one room and the women in another. Archer and Travis had long since recovered from the ceremonial 'mickeys'. The captain had met with T'Pol in the study and she briefed him on her visit with the commander.   
  
"In the morning Marisetta will visit Treianna and try to reason with her." T'Pol told the captain. "If that does not work, then she will let us know and we will begin to make the journey to the shuttlepod. She will deactivate the magnetic field, contact us by communicator and we can contact Enterprise."  
  
Archer was listening, but only partly. His mind was with Trip and what he must sacrifice to protect the rest.  
  
"He was okay when you left him?" Archer asked solemnly.  
  
"Yes," T'Pol answered. "He was tired, but physically well."  
  
"That's good." Archer moved to look out the window. "He's a fighter. I just hope he keeps his wits about him." The captain laughed, nervously.  
  
"Captain," T'Pol attempted. "Mr. Tucker's wits will be, undoubtedly, compromised. I believe his resistance could prove uncomfortable for him. I told him so."  
  
The captain turned and looked at her. His expression was one of slight confusion. "You told him that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That he would, 'give it one helluva try'."  
  
----------  
  
Treianna stood beside the bed, looking down at the human male she found so intriguing. He was lying on his side boldly looking up at her with crystal blue eyes. She knelt down and softly stroked his forehead. To her astonishment he did not tense up or pull away. But those eyes stared back as if trying to see through her.  
  
"You are tired, Charles?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," his voice coming in a low whisper.  
  
"I am not without compassion. I know that it is hard for you to understand, but it is the truth."  
  
Trip watched her get up and move off to the closet. She retrieved a pair of drawstring pants and a sleeveless shirt like the ones Zale and the other males wore. She placed them at the foot of the bed and looked back at him.  
  
"You will be allowed to speak freely until tomorrow when we leave these chambers." Treianna told him.   
  
Trip pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at the clothes. "Are those for me to change into now?"  
  
"No. Tomorrow morning before we go out you will put them on. But, the ceremonial wrap needs to be put away."  
  
Trip looked down at the oversized diaper and then back up at her. "You aren't gonna leave, are ya...ma'am?"  
  
"This is my bed chamber, Charles. And you are my mate." There was no smile on her face.  
  
Sitting up and playing with the tassel on his garment, Trip swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Treianna had to back away quickly to avoid a collision. His piercing eyes never left hers as he began to untie the belt.  
  
Treianna held her breath as this fireball of a male stood in front of her rebelliously loosening his wrap, unraveling it and pulling it off in one quick tug. He held it out to her, his expression never changing. He appeared to have recovered from her assaulting pheromones.  
  
"You are different." Treianna stated.  
  
"I guess you're losin' your power. Or maybe I'm just learnin' how to resist." Trip now tried to play with her mind.  
  
"No," Treianna shook her head. "But no more tonight."   
  
"You asked if I was tired before. Am I gonna to be allowed to sleep now?" Trip asked.  
  
Treianna took the wrap and turned to put it away. She so wanted to consumate their union on this night, as was the custom. But she knew he was not going to give in willingly. And she worried if she intensified her channeling, she may overdue it for herself. She needed to have all her strength if she were to allow the challenge from T'Pol. And that, she had not decided about yet.  
  
"In the morning, you will begin to learn your place." Treianna told him.  
  
Trip quickly got under the covers before she turned around again. When she did, she saw him with his chin propped up by one hand.  
  
"What happened to that boy today?" Trip asked her curiously.  
  
"The boy?" Treianna was not sure what Charles meant. She walked to the bed and sat down next to him. Then she remembered. "Ah, in the square. What do you think happened to him?"  
  
"I think that lady made him cry." Trip told her. "Did she hit him?"  
  
"Charles," Treianna exclaimed. "We do not strike children. Do you think me that cruel?"  
  
"I don't know what to think."   
  
"He was told how he disgraced her. The boys learn early that displeasing the females brings shame and they react to that."  
  
"Oh," Trip laid down, yawning. "But you do strike the men?"  
  
"Sleep now. In the morning a whole new existence will open up to you. I believe it to be just what you need."  
  
"Ya keep sayin' that." Trip yawned again. "And part of me is kinda curious. Then there's the part of me that's..." He caught himself. What in the world was making him want to confess to her he was scared?  
  
"I will ask again. Are you frightened of me, Charles?"  
  
Treianna began to gently rub Trip's cheek with the back of her hand. His eyes fluttered and he let himself relax enough to close them completely.   
  
"Yes...ma'am..." As his breathing changed and Treianna realized he was asleep, she rose and began to undress.  
  
----------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alas, "real" life steals me away from my make believe world more frequently lately. Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated. If I haven't said it already, please forgive the errors. I type this after a 9 hour day at the office, getting dinner and an evening with a spouse and two teenagers. It is a miracle I have any time to dream!  
  
Chapter 10-  
  
The smell of heated food invaded his nostrils. Trip drew in a deep breath and tried to make out the source. Suddenly, he remembered where he was and his eyes shot open. He looked around the room and then, sensing he was alone, turned his head to see the other side of the bed was indeed empty. He looked over toward the door and saw there was a plate on a table, with steam rising from it.  
  
The door opened and Treianna entered, dressed for the day. She stood by the table and looked over at the bed.  
  
"Come and eat, Charles."  
  
Trip looked down at the foot of the bed for the clothes she had laid out the night before, but they were no where in sight. He looked at her, slowly shaking his head no.  
  
"I was always taught to dress proper for meals, ma'am."   
  
"Charming as always, Charles." Treianna allowed. "But today is going to be busy. I have guests coming for the midday meal and Zale must teach you how to serve and act in their presence."  
  
"What about the challenge?" Trip averted the issue.   
  
"Charles, I told you last evening that you could speak freely until we leave these chambers this morning." Treianna said, producing the control box from her gown pocket. "But I do have my limits."  
  
Trip eyed the box and took a deep breath. "You aren't gonna kill me over not wantin' to get outta bed and eat breakfast naked as the day I was born."  
  
"Charles," Treianna unrelented. "I believe we both agree this to be a trivial matter. And, you are correct, I will not kill you. But I will hurt you if you do not get out of that bed and sit at this table. Now."  
  
Trip was getting anxious. He hated being on display for her. Without dignity. But how far could he push her. He pulled the covers up around his neck.  
  
Treianna did not hesitate. Her thumb quickly pressed the button on the control box and she watched as Charles threw the covers off and clutched at the metal device around his neck. His eyes grew wider as he gasped for air with the colored lights on either side of the collar glowing a pale red. He sat upright and leaned forward, coughing and gasping. She pressed the keypad again and he fell back on the bed, sucking in air and panting violently.  
  
Trip couldn't believe she actually did that to him. It hurt like hell. The collar pinched the skin on his neck as well as cut off his air. No, she may not kill him. But he didn't even care about that anymore. After experiencing the strangulation, he was sure he wasn't going to push her anymore. Pheromones or no pheromones.  
  
"Come," Treianna commanded.  
  
Trip, his eyes watering from the coughing and spitting up, got out of bed and trudged over to the table. He sat down, staring at the bowl of steaming porridge. Slowly reaching for the spoon, he noticed his hand was shaking. Treianna began to stroke his hair, but he pulled away sharply.  
  
----------  
  
Marisetta had a very nice breakfast set out for the Enterprise crew. They ate and talked about the events so far and she informed them of the midday meal at Treianna's.  
  
"It is custom to present the new mate to the members of the council." Marisetta told them. "I will attempt to reason with Treianna during this time."  
  
"If you are not successful," T'Pol said. "We must leave immediately."  
  
"I will deactivate the magnetic field once you reach your shuttlepod." Marisetta said.  
  
"I wish I could talk to her." Archer thought out loud. "We seemed to have a nice conversation on board Enterprise."  
  
"Captain," Marisetta turned to him. "Treianna is the eldest in our village. She is..." Her expression became deeply troubled. "She is going through the transition. Talking may not be enough to get through to her."  
  
"Transition?" Archer asked.  
  
"When females reach a certain stage of life," Marisetta began. "They begin to transition into their inactive period. They no longer physically interact with their mates."  
  
"Oh," Cutler knowingly acknowledged. "You mean they lose their sex drive?"  
  
"Yes." Marisetta nodded. "But..." She was obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Marisetta?" T'Pol prompted.  
  
"During the transition their drive, as Elizabeth put it, is intensified. They lose perspective on everything else except their mate and being with them. And, some, can become so absorbed that they become irrational. They may not know when to restrain themselves in foreplay."  
  
The crew exchanged uneasy glances in silence. Each had their own thoughts, but all centered around the well being of Commander Trip Tucker.  
  
----------  
  
Treianna sat on the sofa, surrounded my Marisetta and four other females. Trip served the women drinks from a tray, as Zale stood nearby observing. Treianna nodded to Zale, who took the tray Trip was holding and left the room. Trip turned to follow him, but Treianna took his arm and tugged on it.  
  
"It's been a wonderful afternoon and I'm glad you all came." Treianna said. "But I know you did not just attend for the food and drink."  
  
"He is exotic, Treianna." Camelyn admired.  
  
"And he is a challenge." Treianna told her.  
  
"What is he called again?" Another woman asked.  
  
"Tell them." Treianna looked at Trip.  
  
"Charles, ma'am." He replied without hesitation.  
  
The women audibly expressed their delight in Trip's address. Zale returned to the room and stood behind the sofa.  
  
"He is precious." Camelyn agreed. "Once he is trained will he be available at the next trade party?"  
  
"Next week?" Treianna asked in surprise.  
  
"I won't be here that long." Trip mumbled in annoyance.  
  
There was dead silence and the women averted Treianna's eyes. Treianna surpressed her anger, but motioned to Zale.   
  
"Zale, take Charles." Treianna instructed. Zale grabbed Trip's arm and guided him out.  
  
----------  
  
Zale pushed Trip into the kitchen and took out the control box he had hidden in his shirt.  
  
"How dare you disgrace her in front of the others." Zale's eyes filled with contempt. "You do not deserve her. It should be me."  
  
As Trip started to move on Zale, the young man pushed the button on the control box and Trip grabbed for the collar.  
  
"I am going to do everything in my power to see that you fail in pleasing her." Zale told him.  
  
----------  
  
The women had broken up into smaller groups and Marisetta saw her chance. She approached Treianna and whispered into her ear. They moved off to a corner.  
  
"Treianna," Marisetta began. "I hope you are not really thinking of keeping him."  
  
"Your hopes are better shifted towards your place on the counsel." Treianna replied. "I am not pleased you have sided with the visitors."  
  
"They were your guests!" Marisetta raised her voice to a loud whisper. "How could you repay them for their kindness in such a way?"  
  
"Charles needs me." Treianna told her. "They should want for him to be fulfilled."  
  
"No," Marisetta shook her head. "You need him. To feel as you did in your youth. Vital and whole."  
  
"I will ignore that, my friend. But know this," Treianna narrowed her eyes. "Charles will be mine, whether I get to keep him or not."  
  
----------   
  
Trip's face was turning a deep shade of red as he dropped to his knees with the veins in his neck protruding. Zale pressed the pad on the box and Trip fell forward on his hands, gasping and coughing. As Zale turned around, Trip pushed himself up and charged the younger man. Knocking Zale to the floor and falling on top of him, they both began to wrestle for the control box. Trip snatched the box from Zale's tightly gripped fingers and threw it towards the door. It skidded to a halt right against the toes of Treianna's slippered feet.  
  
The men stopped cold as they both saw their Mistress was in the doorway. She bent down and picked up the box. Both men jumped to their feet and stood side by side, breathing heavily from their bout and from the sight of Treianna. Zale looked down at the floor, but Trip stared at Treianna and the box in her hand.  
  
"Who started this brawl?" She asked in an even tone.  
  
Trip watched how she looked from one to the other of them, even though he was sure she already had a pretty good idea who jumped who.  
  
"Zale?" She asked.  
  
"Mistress, I was knocked to the floor." Zale cleverly avoided his part in instigating the fight.  
  
Treianna sighed, wearily. "Zale, see to my guests." Zale bowed and quickly left the room. "Charles, you give me no choice. I so wanted to consumate our union prior to any unpleasantries. But..."  
  
Trip watched her closely as she approached him. He wasn't sure what this meant, but he knew he was not going to get away easy. Treianna grabbed Trip's arm and headed out the door.  
  
----------  
  
Marisetta nervously watched Zale serve the others. He was breathing heavily and sweat covered his face and chest. She looked toward the kitchen door wondering what Treianna was up to. She motioned to Zale and he rushed to her side, bowing at the waist.  
  
"Where is Mistress Treianna?"  
  
"She is tending to a task, Mistress Marisetta." Zale said, never looking up at her.  
  
"What task?"  
  
"I---I do not know for certain, Mistress. I was attacked by Charles."  
  
"What?" Marisetta exclaimed.   
  
"He knocked me to the floor and..." Zale could not finish, as Marisetta fled the room.  
  
----------  
  
She rushed into the kitchen, but it was empty. She peered out the window at the backhouse and then went for the door.  
  
As Marisetta made her way to the backhouse, she could hear the faint muffled sounds of voices. But what made her pick up her pace was the distinct sound of a rythmic smack.  
  
As she pushed the door open, Marisetta stopped short as the light descended upon Treianna; her back to the door and one hand upraised with a long, flat, wooden object in her hand. Treianna turned abruptly and when she did, Marisetta could see Trip bent over a bench.  
  
"What in the name of the Gods are you doing?!" Marisetta yelled at Treianna.  
  
"Leave at once!" Treianna yelled back.   
  
"Do you not see what you are doing?" Marisetta tried to reason. "Punishment like this was abolished centuries ago!"  
  
"He was not brought up in the hermitage. He must be taught the ancient way."  
  
Marisetta ignored her and moved to kneel down in front of Trip. She gently lifted his chin. His face was flushed, beaded with sweat and his eyes were glassy under heavy eyelids that blinked slowly.  
  
"What else have you done to him?" Marisetta asked.  
  
"He is mine." Treianna simply said.  
  
"You do not know what your wiles will do to other species, Treianna. Especially when they are so potent. Stop this now."  
  
"I will not." Treianna refused. "He will learn what it means to displease me."  
  
Marisetta was distraught, not knowing what to do. She could be of no help to Charles here, since Treianna had him under her control. But she did not want to leave him, knowing Treianna would continue to punish him after she was gone. She stood up and moved to stand between Treianna and Charles.  
  
"I ask you again," Marisetta pleaded. "Stop this. Let me take him back with me to the others."  
  
Treianna lifted her chin slightly and glared at Marisetta. There was no way she was going to give Charles up willingly.   
  
"Tell T'Pol that the challenge has been granted. Tomorrow morning in the council chambers at sun rise."  
  
Marisetta looked back down at Trip and then reluctantly left the backhouse. As she closed the door and moved a few paces away, she cringed as she heard that awful sound...SMACK...SMACK.  
She took a deep breath and ran out of the garden and toward her hut.  
  
----------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-  
  
"Agreeing to the challenge was pure ego." Marisetta was telling the Enterprise crew. "She knows you cannot possibly win against her. But even upon this development, I am sure she would not send Charles to the hermitage until she was through with him."  
  
"If you have the ability to drop that magnetic field," Archer said, controlling his temper. "Then why the hell don't you just do it now and let us get Trip the hell out of here?"  
  
T'Pol watched her captain closely. He was upset, that she knew, but he was also angry. In combination those two emotions could prove highly irrational. She was not going to let that happen.  
  
"Captain," Marisetta tried to project calm in her voice. "I know you do not understand, but Treianna has strength you can not even begin to imagine."  
  
"Even over you?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"Yes." Marisetta admitted. "Not in the way her wiles affect Charles, but she can weaken any of our people with a mere thought. I would be of no use to you if that were to happen."  
  
"Is that part of the overactive drive, too?" Archer asked.  
  
"Yes." Marisetta looked at all of them thoughtfully. "I could lower the magnetic field and in a matter of minutes Treianna would be alerted. What she might do in desperation to the rest of you is unknown. She is not acting at all the way I would have hoped."  
  
"Sir," T'Pol turned to Archer. "We must stay with the original plan. We have to leave now."  
  
Archer looked at all of them. He was not about to let Trip suffer anymore at the hands of that woman. But he also didn't feel he was doing enough by not charging over to Treianna's and dragging him out of there. He sighed heavily and said, "You're right. Let's go."  
  
----------  
  
Zale peered into the backhouse from the half opened door. He could see Charles on his knees, slumped over a crate with his head resting on it. The young man walked slowly over to the off worlder and knelt down next to him.  
  
Trip had heard the door open, but was not in any hurry to see who it was. He was feeling weak and tired from Treianna's pheromone blast. And the earlier stinging on his backside was now replaced by full fledged pain. He opened his eyes and looked into the face of Zale.  
  
"Wha'dya want?" Trip managed to ask even though his mouth felt like it was full of cotton.  
  
"Mistress Treianna says I should bring you to her now." Zale replied.  
  
"Round two?" Trip saw the look on Zale's face and decided it was curiosity. "What?"   
  
"We learn of the ancient ways at the hermitage." Zale told him. "But I have never known anyone who was subjected to this form of punishment. Does it hurt much?"  
  
"I'm not gonna be your source for entertainment, Zale." Trip told him. "Don't ya think ya better get goin' here? Wouldn't want the mistress to get after your tail."  
  
Zale jumped up and stood over Trip. Trip drew in a deep breath and pushed off of the crate to stand. He grimaced and bit his lower lip, trying to straighten. Zale, wide-eyed, stared at him.  
  
"I think ya just got your answer." Trip told him as he started to walk, stiffly, toward the door.  
  
----------  
  
Treianna stood by the window in her chambers looking at the afternoon sky painted in purple and orange hues. A gentle breeze blew the light curtains and filled her sense of smell with her garden's riches. A soft knock on the door interrupted her peace.  
  
"Enter." Treianna called out.  
  
Zale opened the door and Trip shuffled in. Once inside, Zale backed out and closed the door. Treianna remained looking out her window as Trip stared at the floor.  
  
"I don't think you understand yet that you have no choices here." Treianna finally said. "You  
speak when allowed to speak and do as you are told."  
  
"Within reason, ma'am." Trip wondered if he had just had an out of body experience for the living. He heard himself speaking out, but instantly knew it was a bad idea.  
  
Treianna slowly turned, expressionless, and walked over to stand in front of Trip. Suddenly, without any warning she backhanded Trip across the face.  
  
"A visit to the backhouse, then a few hours alone to reflect and you still have learned nothing?" She asked.  
  
Trip felt his anger building. "I learned that embarrassin' you gets me a bottom full of bruises. And that talkin' back or out of turn gets my face slapped. So what's the point?"  
  
Again Treianna slapped Trip's face, but this time open-handed and on the other cheek.  
  
"So what's the point...ma'am?" Trip defiantly replied.  
  
"I studied your Earth's history about the "woodshed" prior to leaving Enterprise." Treianna told him. "I felt that would be effective. Was it?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, it definitely made a lastin' impression on me." The warmth was coming up the back of his neck again. He could feel his stomach starting to twist. She was at it again, he thought.  
  
Treianna began to rub Trip's shoulders, moving her hands down his arms and then grabbing hold of his shirt, lifting it up. Trip pulled back, staring at her.  
  
Treianna allowed him that one act of resistance, but she would not allow anymore. She reached for his shirt again, and lifted it up once more. This time she could see Charles was not becoming successful in fighting back. His eyelids were starting to slowly blink and his face was glistening. She removed his shirt and threw it off to the side.  
  
Trip stood there trying to clear his head. He started to think of the warp reactor. The way Jon had tried to get him to name the major components on that sand blasted planet. But he was having no more luck this time as then.  
  
Treianna sat back on her bed and watched Charles. He was staring boldly at her. As if he felt he could subdue her with his thoughts. She had to chuckle a bit.  
  
"Remove your pants." Treianna instructed.  
  
Inside Trip was sure his mind was at least trying to fight her off. But outside, his body was playing right along. His fingers took hold of the drawstrings on his pants and, the next thing he knew, he felt them fall around his ankles.  
  
What followed after that was blurry and in slow motion. Trip felt himself being pulled and pushed on to the bed. Treianna was all over him like the bitch in heat that she was. And all the while her pheromones pummeling him and absorbing his every sense. But even if his body would betray him, he wouldn't let his mind.  
  
Treianna kissed him but he did not kiss back. She stroked and caressed him, but he would not touch her. She slapped him across the face several times to get him to respond to her in those ways, but he would not. But in the end, his primal instincts below the waist succumbed to her. His body could not fight off her potent pheromones and it's need for feeling good sensations, any good sensation, was too great.  
  
As Trip lay there on his back, feeling her weight pressing his sore backside into the mattress, he closed his eyes and felt the tears run down the sides of his face.  
  
----------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-  
  
Marisetta brushed Sarasetta's long, silky black hair. The child played with a hair clip contentedly.  
  
"Why did Treianna take one of the off worlders as her mate?" Sarasetta asked.  
  
"Are the children talking at school?" Marisetta stopped brushing the girl's hair.   
  
"Yes. Some of them say the other off worlders are trapped here as well. Is that true?"  
  
Marisetta looked down at the brush in her hand and picked the strands of hair out. She did not know what to tell her daughter. After all, she was the one in charge of the magnetic field in the upper atmosphere and the little girl knew it.  
  
"Sarasetta, Treianna has her reasons for what she has done. We must not question her decisions or actions."  
  
"I liked them. I do not care. It was not right." Sarasetta sulked. "Now they will hate us like the others."  
  
The child spoke the truth. She knew that once the others reached their shuttlepod they were going to contact her and then she would lower the field and let them transport Charles back aboard their ship where he belonged. But it never should have gone this far.   
  
"Run along and finish your lessons before the evening meal."  
  
Sarasetta took the brush and kissed her mother on the cheek, skipping out of the room. The little girl was unaware that her mother was about to make a move that could jeopardize her future place amongst their people.  
  
Her communication system began to sputter and crackle.  
  
----------  
  
Treianna sat at her dressing table brushing her hair. She looked in the mirror and watched Charles lying under the covers in her bed. He had remained disoriented and passive throughout their mating. When it was over he had curled up on his side and turned away from her, just as he was now even after an hour had passed.  
  
"Tell me what you are thinking." Treianna commanded Trip.  
  
He heard her ask him, but he couldn't get his mouth and voice to respond. Trip was still feeling weak and dazed. His mind kept telling him it was all just a terrible nightmare. But his body disputed what his mind wanted to believe. He could feel the pain of his sore behind, the stinging on his face where Treianna had repeatedly slapped him for not accepting her advances. And if it were a nightmare he wouldn't be feeling the pain deep inside him that was like fire burning through his soul.  
  
"Still not able to speak?" Treianna was standing next to him now. She bent down and brushed his damp, blond hair back from his forehead. "Very well. Just understand, Charles. You needed this as much as I wanted it." She suddenly grabbed hold of his short cropped hair in her fist and pulled his face towards her. She leaned further down and pressed her lips on his and gave him a very rough kiss. "I have business to tend to. When you are able to get up, get yourself dressed and come out into the other room."  
  
As the door shut, Trip stared at it for a few moments until his eyes misted over. He closed them tightly and clutched the covers, pulling them up under his chin.   
  
----------  
  
Treianna sat at her computer going over agricultural reports. She had no intentions of sending Charles to the neutral hermitage. There was no need. T'Pol, the Vulcan, had no way to defeat her in the challenge tomorrow morning. So, there was no reason to purge Charles of her essence.  
  
"What is that?" Treianna muttered to herself.   
  
She had shifted her attention to the weather and atmospheric conditions of the planet as part of her verifying information in the agricultural report. But what she saw was the magnetic field being deactivated. Immediately she remembered what she had overheard from T'Pol's communication with Archer, and then with their ship, about transporting Charles. She jumped up and headed for her chambers.  
  
----------  
  
Lieutenant Reed watched as a curled up form began to materialize on the transporter pad.   
  
"Do you have him?!" Archer's com voice blared.  
  
"Almost..." Reed told him.  
  
----------  
  
Treianna burst into her chambers in time to see Charles still in bed. She quickly pulled out the control box and pressed the pad. As the lights began to glow on the collar, Charles' form started to dematerialize.  
  
----------  
  
Trip could feel the collar start to close and he grabbed for it instinctively. Then he felt a strange tingling feeling all over his body that he hadn't felt before. The room began to change, but not to black as he expected if he were to pass out. The room was actually changing.  
  
----------  
  
Malcolm saw Trip's naked form, curled up in the fetal position, materialize on the pad. But something was wrong. A metal collar around Trip's neck was glowing and his friend was clawing at it. Trip's body straightened and he gasped, his face reddening.  
  
"Captain!" Reed said, rushing to Trip's side. "He's convulsing! He can't breathe!"  
  
"Oh, shit!" Archer's voice replied. "Send him back, Malcolm! Now!"  
  
Reed didn't have any thoughts about questioning his captain. But Trip seemed to realize where he was and one hand reached out to Malcolm, waving wildly.   
  
"I'm sorry, my friend." Malcolm said, as he reached for Trip's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Then he pulled free from the grip, rushing back to the controls. Lieutenant Reed engaged the transporter to send Trip back to where he had come from. Back into the bowels of hell.  
  
Trip's eyes bulged as he hung onto the collar that was choking the life out of him. But through all the pain he locked onto Malcolm's face. Hoping against hope that he would see it again.  
  
The transporter hummed and Trip's body fizzled and glowed. Then he was gone.  
  
"Damn!" Malcolm mumbled, slamming his fist onto the console.  
  
----------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-  
  
Trip hung over the side of the bed, gagging and spitting up. His body was severely stressed from Treianna's assaulting pheromones to the physical abuses at her hands.  
  
Treianna slowly moved toward the bed and stood there silently. She had control over this one's body, but his mind was fiercely protecting that strong will.  
  
Trip's mind was racing with possibilities and probabilities of what had just transpired and what could happen next. For the first time in a few days he was aboard Enterprise, but not safe. His body was out of reach from Treianna, yet still being tormented by her. Then he was back in her lair.  
  
"Why can you not give all of yourself to me," Treianna whispered with a hint of anger.  
  
Trip felt the bed sink as Treianna sat next to him. He still hung his head down, heaving and moaning occasionally. He felt her rubbing his back between the shoulder blades. She moved her hand down to his lower back and then rested it on his rear. Trip pushed himself up on one hand and swiveled his upper body so his head was now resting on the pillow.  
  
"Why, Charles?" Treianna asked again, this time squeezing Charles' bruised buttocks.  
  
Trip let out a pained moan. "Never," was all he could manage to say through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why." Treianna insisted, this time giving him a quick slap on his behind.  
  
Trip buried his face into the pillow. His mind was swirling with confusion. He no more knew what this woman wanted from him, then he knew whether her next touch would be gentle or hostile.  
  
"I--I don't..." Trip's guttural response was forced. "I don't...love you."  
  
"Love?" Treianna began to laugh. "Charles, you are naive. Who ever said I was seeking your love?"  
  
Trip turned to look at her, rubbing his eyes on the pillow. It didn't help to clear his blurred vision at all. She was laughing at him. He felt the heat burning inside of him, but it wasn't from her pheromones. This time it was pure anger. His anger, boiling inside. She had humiliated him, degraded him and now she was laughing in his face. He gathered up all the strength he could and ripped the pillow out from under himself, flinging it at her.  
  
Treianna, caught by surprise, was knocked backwards as the pillow slammed into her face. She nearly fell off the bed, but caught herself. She pulled the pillow from Trip's grip and jumped to her feet.  
  
"You idiot!" Treianna screamed at him.   
  
----------  
  
Marisetta pushed through the door, causing Zale to stumble.  
  
"Get Treianna at once." Marisetta barked at the young man.  
  
Zale quickly rushed to the bed chamber. But Treianna's angered voice screaming at Trip launched Marisetta in pursuit, overtaking Zale at the door.   
  
Treianna turned abruptly as Marisetta burst through the door.  
  
"Leave us!" Marisetta ordered Zale. Once he was gone she glared at Treianna. "You have made me ashamed to have blindly followed your orders."  
  
"He needs me!" Treianna pleaded for understanding.  
  
"Needs you?" Marisetta asked, confusion furrowing her brow. "He needs to be who he is, Treianna. Not who or what you want him to be."   
  
"No," Treianna turned and looked down at Charles. She tried to brush back his bangs, but he flinched at her touch.  
  
"Look how he resists you still." Marisetta told her.   
  
"He is tired!" Treianna countered in excuse. She knelt down and tried to gently caress Trip's behind, but he nervously wriggled about trying to move away.   
  
"By the gods that we worship," Marisetta said, astonished. "You have twisted our ancient ways to use against this one in anger. Simply because he would not submit to you."  
  
"Silence!" Treianna turned on Marisetta.   
  
Zale's voice was heard from the other room. He was shouting and there were several footsteps entering the hut. Within a matter of seconds the door was ripped open and Captain Archer charged through followed by T'Pol, Travis, Hoshi, and Liz. All had phasers drawn.  
  
Treianna frantically searched for the control box in her gown, but Marisetta lunged at her. The two struggled for the box, but Treianna knocked Marisetta down. T'Pol holstered her weapon and tackled Treianna. With one hand on Treianna's wrist of the hand that clutched the box, T'Pol hauled off with her clenched fist and connected with Treianna's jaw. The control box and Treianna hit the floor, separately, and T'Pol picked the box up. She threw it to her captain. Treianna turned and began to crawl toward Trip.  
  
"Don't you touch him!" Archer screamed, turning to Travis. "Take Liz and Hoshi out." Travis nodded and the three left the room.  
  
Marisetta grabbed hold of Treianna's arm and pulled her up, allowing Archer access to Trip. The captain knelt down next to the bed, placing a hand on Trip's shoulder. But when Trip recoiled from the touch, Archer became incensed.   
  
"What have you done to him?!" Archer turned to Treianna.  
  
"Nothing he did not allow me to do." Treianna answered.  
  
"Bull!" Archer barked. He then produced the hypospray and injected Trip in the arm. "You took advantage of your ability to render his body weak in your presence. That's all you did."  
  
"You cannot take him from me." Treianna raised her voice.  
  
"Let them go, Treianna!" Marisetta told her. "It is over."  
  
"Captain, Lieutenant Reed is waiting," T'Pol reminded him.  
  
Archer carefully wrapped Trip up in the blanket snuggly, then wearily pulled out his communicator. "Archer to Enterprise."  
  
"Yes, Captain." Reed's anxious voice answered.  
  
"Get ready to beam Trip back." Archer instructed, as he tucked the control box into the blanket.  
  
"No..." Trip's raspy voice croaked.  
  
"Trip?" Jon placed his hand on Trip's forehead. "We're sending you home."  
  
"Need to ask..." Trip forced out. "Ma'am..."   
  
Marisetta released her grip on Treianna and the latter slowly moved forward. Jon was not about to move from Trip's side and just slightly moved so Trip could see her.  
  
"Did you ever..." Trip swallowed and licked his lips. "...care, at all...what I wanted or how I felt?"   
  
"Our female ancestors' wants or how they felt never were a consideration in past history." Treianna told him. "When the roles reversed, it was an absolute."  
  
"Why?" Trip pleaded, his eyes watering and his lip quivering.  
  
"I simply wanted you." Treianna told him. "Am I suppose to apologize? What do you want me to say, Charles?"  
  
"That what I went through..." Trip's voice began to tremble. "...meant something."  
  
"I enjoyed the challenge that you brought, Charles. Nothing more." Treianna coldly said.  
  
"Get him out of here, Malcolm." Archer said into his communicator. He watched Trip's body shimmer and then disappear. "We never interfered with your culture or your people." Archer told Treianna. "We rescued you and, although we weren't looking for thanks, we didn't expect this."  
  
"I told you, Captain, you would either accept us or detest us." Treianna said.  
  
"Did you tell him the truth?" Archer asked her. "About never feeling anything for him?"  
  
"I did feel something for him." Treianna admitted. "But it's beyond his or your comprehension."  
  
Archer rose to his feet and stared at Treianna in utter disbelief.   
  
"Captain," T'Pol spoke up. "Your technology is far below the Alejians. But their inferiority lies in their lack of compassion. I believe Humans have the 'upper hand', as you put it."  
  
Archer managed a weak half-smile, turning his back to Treianna and Marisetta. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Quite," T'Pol responded with her characteristic raised eyebrow.   
  
----------   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-  
  
---Captain's Starlog, Supplemental: By the time myself and the rest of the landing party returned aboard Enterprise, Dr. Phlox had completed his examination of Commander Tucker. The doctor was well underway with cosmetically erasing the deep bruises left on the commander's person by Treianna. He said the pain and discomfort would last at least a week. Leaving the doctor to his work, I and the others turned in for a much needed night's sleep.---  
  
Archer entered sickbay and saw Phlox busy feeding his little creatures. Phlox looked up and smiled at the captain.  
  
"Good morning, Captain. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Archer nodded. "Comfortably. Thank you for the knock out shot. And the medical opinion."  
  
"Educated opinion, Captain." Phlox corrected with a smile. "No need to keep second guessing me. Your behavior around Treianna was not characteristic. She affected your judgement, I believe."   
  
Phlox saw the captain look toward the drape that covered the bio bed in the corner.  
  
"He's awake." Phlox told him. "He's finishing his breakfast."  
  
"So, I guess you asked him?" Archer asked, hesitantly.  
  
"I did." Phlox scrunched his mouth up. "As we surmised, it was not consensual, Captain."  
  
Archer let out the breath he was holding in absent-mindedly. "What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing. I asked him and he shook his head no." Phlox started to lead the captain toward the bed. "He hasn't verbally responded much at all. When he does, it's one word or two at the most. I was hoping you could get him to talk. I did tell him what I could about why Treianna might have done what she did."  
  
Archer proceeded through the drape, leaving Phlox to go back to his critters.  
  
Trip sat very high up in the bed. Jon saw that there were a couple of rather fluffy pillows underneath him. He looked well, on the outside.  
  
Draining his orange juice, Trip put the glass back on the tray and pushed the arm away. He looked up at Jon.  
  
"Morning." Jon greeted him.  
  
"When can I get out of here?" Trip asked.  
  
"I don't know." Jon shrugged his shoulders. "I can ask..."  
  
"Naw." Trip waved his hand. "I think the doc said somethin' about this afternoon. I wasn't really payin' attention. So, guess I asked for this."  
  
"What?" Jon asked in confusion.  
  
"Well, I wanted to go to the festival. Serves me right, I guess."  
  
Jon turned and started to pace around the bed. Trip was, no doubt, angry and confused. Maybe even a little embarrassed. Now Jon needed to say his peace.   
  
"I know this is awkward." Jon finally said. "So, let me just tell you what I think."  
  
Trip rolled his eyes and hung his head, letting out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Not what you should think, Trip." Jon emphasized. "What I think. We're going to come up against diverse cultures..."  
  
"Don't ya mean perverse?" Trip cracked, sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, forget it." Jon turned and started to leave.  
  
"Wait," Trip pleaded. "Don't go. Please?" Jon turned around and looked at his friend. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Jon replied. "That's what I'm trying to say. I should've been more alert and pulled rank, like you said before."  
  
"It's not your fault." Trip said, quietly.  
  
"Let me finish." Jon said, equally as quiet. "I was kind of under her spell, too. I didn't realize it until I started thinking over how I treated you in her presence. I talked to the doc and he thinks that's what happened."  
  
There was a thoughtful pause. "What about the diverse cultures?" Trip asked.  
  
"We're not going to understand what makes some worlds embrace certain ways of life. That's a given." Jon began. "And trying to, will only drive us mad. You asked Treianna if how you felt ever mattered to her. I have to ask. Does that matter to you?"  
  
"I don't know." Trip laid his head back on the pillow. "Part of me kept thinking she cared a little about me. Even after she..." He sighed, remembering their union the day before. "I think I liked her at first. She was what I came on this mission for. To learn about other worlds, people. And she was interested in getting to know me. Or so I thought."  
  
"You were seduced by a very mysterious and exotic woman, Trip. Because of those pheromones."  
  
"Makes me feel pretty stupid, though." Trip looked at Jon now.  
  
"Shouldn't." Jon replied. "Marisetta said the council was meeting to remove Treianna from her position. Her transition took a turn to the extreme, Trip."  
  
"Doc told me." Trip mumbled, picking at the bed sheet.   
  
"So, you think you're going to be all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Trip sighed. "I guess so. Eventually."   
  
"Well, if you need a shoulder, you know where to come." Jon smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sure I will. And if I need the voice of logic and unemotional wisdom, there's always our resident Vulcan." Trip smirked.  
  
"Well..." Jon squinted at him. "Normally I'd agree with you." Off of Trip's frown, Jon pulled up a chair. "Let me tell you about her mean right hook."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Much appreciation for the reviews. I'm so sorry for the typos and grammar slips, but my eyes do get tired late at night. The last two chapters had been written, so this is to Sue--GREAT THINKING AHEAD!-- Hope I didn't disappoint any of you. Next one will not have any sexual situations, but plenty of Trip angst! Thanks again to all! 


End file.
